Los vestigios de tu presencia
by Anna.FDR
Summary: [A.U.] Los días especialmente difíciles son, en definitiva, mis favoritos, pues estaba completamente segura qué, al dormir, soñaría con él.
1. Chapter 1

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

**_Datos de interés:_** Este fic transcurre en una época de relativa paz. Ben jamás llegó al lado oscuro, Luke no se fue, Han sigue vivo, Finn trabaja para Leia y Rey nunca salió de Jakku.

* * *

Mi vida gira en torno a reglas que yo misma me he dado a la tarea de aprender, ya sea de buena o mala manera, la más importante y la que en más ocasiones me ha salvado de morir "No te involucres". Suena cruel, pero no involucrarte en problemas ajenos te puede salvar la vida, especialmente en un lugar como Jakku.

Jakku es un planeta desértico, los viejos cascarones de las naves imperiales son mi única fuente de recursos ¿Quién lo diría? al final del día el Imperio que gobernó en oscuridad hace tanto tiempo es lo que me permite vivir ahora.

Desde que fui tirada en este lugar y hasta ahora me he desarrollado como chatarrera y, la mecánica, es simple; trabajar es igual a chatarra y chatarra es igual a comida. Me he regido con base a ese termino desde hace trece años.

Aún recuerdo el día que llegué aquí; lloraba en el suelo a todo pulmón, sentía un miedo qué, al pasar de los años, no he vuelto a experimentar. Mis primeros días fueron terribles, entre la sed, el hambre y la sensación de abandono. Pero entonces apareció él. No se como se llama, tampoco estoy segura si es real. Pero siempre lo veo cuando los días son especialmente difíciles, mis primeros años aquí soñaba con él todas las noches; era un jovencito, en ese entonces, un chico no mayor de dieciséis años, pelo negro enmarañado, grandes y graciosas orejas y muy silencioso. No habla sólo está ahí, acompañándome, caminando conmigo, abrazándome cuando tengo miedo. Es la única recompensa que obtengo de los malos días.

Conforme más pasaba el tiempo él continuaba a mi lado aunque de forma más esporádica, no quisiera decir que me he acostumbrado a esta vida. Sentía que él era como un guardián que me protegería sólo en los momentos en que era demasiado débil. Ahora que he crecido mucho más ya casi nunca lo veo. Pero continúa ahí, cuidando de mí de alguna forma.

Algo que noté con el paso del tiempo es que, sea quien sea, real o no, a crecido a la par conmigo, pues estoy segura que el hombre que veo ahora es él, sólo que mayor.

Despierto temprano por la mañana, preparando mis provisiones para el día que se aproxima, ayer apenas gané lo suficiente para mantener a mi barriga satisfecha, el agua comenzaba a terminarse y necesitaba con urgencia reabastecerme. Sabía a donde acudir cuando llegaban estas temporadas de escasez. Había una enorme nave a medio enterrar, la mitad de la nave estaba bajo tierra y el resto estaba erguido hacia el cielo. Subir era sencillo, pero bajar era un trabajo de resistencia y no cualquiera se arriesgaría a una caída desde esa altura, por lo qué sólo los desesperados, como yo, tomamos el riesgo.

Empaco todo en mi pequeña mochila y la subo a mi delicada chatarra andante, un speeder que construí con el paso de los años, y a pesar de ser un pedazo de basura es lo suficientemente veloz.

Tenía al menos una ánfora y media con agua, si la racionaba con cuidado me alcanzaría para el trabajo y de regreso a Niima para llenar de nuevo mis pequeños garrafones.

El agujero para ingresar a la nave se ha vuelto cada vez más y más grande, apenas entro y siento como la temperatura se transforma, la luz apenas alcanza a filtrarse por los rasguños en los costados de la nave.

Con sólo dar un vistazo sabía que había algo mal en este lugar, pero no podía detenerme demasiado a analizarlo; el hambre ahora era mucho más fuerte que mi miedo.

Intento que el ruido de pasos en los niveles superiores no me sobresalte, no es extraño encontrarse con más chatarreros en las naves o animales de la región, pero, por seguridad, siempre cargaba con un staff. Aunque había algo innegable; algo iba a ocurrir. Y si no era rápida posiblemente termine afectada yo también.

Subo al menos dos niveles revisando los escondrijos y pequeños espacios donde pueda encontrar algo remotamente de valor. Me es difícil concentrarme con las constantes pisadas sobre mi cabeza. Tomé una opción qué, en mi desesperada situación, era mejor que irme. Me alejaría de los pasos, caminaría hasta el otro lado de la nave, sería una completa perdida de tiempo y arruina de manera significativa mis planes, pero eso es mejor que tener la constante sensación de que algo va a ocurrir.

Debes perderte, en verdad perderte, para poder encontrar algo significativo, eso aplica para la vida y en esta nave. Alcanzo a distinguir el brillo del sol colándose por lo que puede ser una ventana, camino hasta ese lugar con extrema precaución, cada paso que me lleva a ese cuarto hace que los vellos en mi nuca se ericen.

Doy un rápido vistazo, hago un sonoro suspiro, de alguna manera sé que no estoy sola, quizás otro carroñero esté buscando algo aquí. Pero después de un segundo escaneo; parece que estoy sola.

Ingreso a lo que puedo adivinar es la sala de controles, ahora se ve desorganizada y chueca, pero en sus buenos tiempos era una salón lleno de gloria.

Abro una de las consolas en la primer hilera de las máquinas, el hierro está casi oxidado. Cuando me siento para comenzar a hurgar entre el metal siento un par de ojos en mi espalda, rápidamente me giro directo a la puerta con las manos en mi staff, pero parece no haber nadie ahí, mi posición es absolutamente defensiva, entonces un ligero movimiento llama la atención de mi visión, bajó la mirada a la segunda hilera de consolas y, escondida en uno de los compartimentos, está una chica encorvada sujetando fuertemente sus rodillas, sus ojos brillan con terror. Nos regresamos la mirada por al menos una fracción de segundos. Parece agitada, su ropa, no es endémica de Jakku, luce incluso hasta elegante, pero llena de tierra y el rostro sucio. Sus enormes ojos están repletos de lágrimas y su cabello suelto.

—Ayúdame...—Susurró la chica apenas haciendo sonido con su garganta.

Fue en ese preciso momento que dos personas aparecieron en la entrada de la sala. Mis ojos estaban sobre los sujetos, años por el desierto me han dado un carácter por demás huraño con personas que encuentro en mis búsquedas.

—Ey, chatarrera.— La voz carrasposa de uno de ellos me puso los pelos de punta. Quiso caminar en mi dirección, fue cuando apunte hacia el con la punta de mis staff. —No queremos problemas...— Dijo al ver mi actitud. Levantó sus manos en son de paz. —Estamos buscando a una fugitiva.

Mostraba sus dientes al hablar y me parecía absolutamente repugnante, a su costado estaba el otro sujeto limitándose a observarnos.

¿Fugitiva? Yo podía ser una chatarrera, pero no era tonta. Y sabía que esta chica no era ninguna fugitiva. Entonces mis alertas comenzaron a encenderse, mi principal regla para sobrevivir en Jakku "No te involucres". Lo más sensato sería decirles que la chica está aquí escondida delante de mis pies, pero una parte dentro de mi sentía un enorme compasión por ella, verla ahí asustada y llorando; me recordaba a mí.

—Aquí sólo hay chatarra. — Respondí sin emoción en mi voz y girando para continuar con mi trabajo y logré sacar una pieza dorada de entre los escombros—... Pero estoy segura que escuché pasos en los niveles inferiores de la entrada sur. Vengo de ahí.

Los dos hombros sólo voltearon a verse y salieron disparados en esa dirección, supongo que confiaron ciegamente en mi palabra, considerando qué, a sus ojos; no tenía razones para mentirles.

Cuando los pasos se alejaron lo suficiente giré mis ojos para volver a ver la chica que ahora respiraba con mayor calma, sus ojos aún estaban hinchados.

Tomé mi bolsa y me senté frente a ella, observando de frente la puerta por si alguien regresaba.

—Toma...— Le dije entregando una de mis ánforas.

La chica prácticamente lo arrebató de mis manos y sació su sed, que, por la escasa cantidad que derramó, debía estar muriendo por ella.

—Gracias.— Murmuró regresando mi termo tristemente vacío. Supongo que deberé encontrar algo realmente bueno si quiero abastecerme esta noche del vital líquido.

—Y no soy una fugitiva...—Dijo encorvándose más en su lugar.

—Lo sé ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir?— Me preocupaba que la chica fuera mercancía de contrabando, en ese caso no tendría a donde ir.

—Coruscant

—Estás un poco lejos de casa...

—Me... me secuestraron.— Confesó asustada, lo que para nada pudo sorprenderme.— Quieren evitar que llegue al senado. Tengo propuestas para mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas en los planetas remotos.

—¿Trabajas en el senado?

Ella sólo asintió con su cabeza —Supongo que hay personas a las que no les conviene que las cosas cambien.

Y esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para involucrarme por completo, si esta chica era quien decía ser, su bienestar estaba ligado al bienestar de las miles de personas que vivimos en planetas remotos, alejados de las leyes.

—Yo voy a ayudarte a salir.

—¿Cómo?

—Quítate la ropa.— Le dije después de analizarlo un poco. Los ojos de la chica se desorbitaron, mientras me ponía de pie y comenzaba a librarme de mi ropa. —Cambiemos, ponte mis protectores, no verán tu rostro, yo trataré de distraerlos.

La chica pareció entender de inmediato el plan. Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar su hermoso vestido.

—Soy Rey, por cierto.— Le dije pasando mis pantalones.

—Jessika...— Respondió de regreso mientras bajaba el vestido por su espalda.

Arreglé su cabello para que luciera lo más parecido al mío, acomodé mi ropa sobre ella, era un verdadera ventaja que tuviéramos un cuerpo tan similar.

Su ropa se sentía tan fina, sin importar la cantidad de tierra y sudor que cargara, comparada con la mía que de seguro debía estar produciéndole una terrible picazón.

—¿Sabes donde está la entrada sur?— Con sólo preguntar supe la respuesta antes de que negara con la mirada. Era obvio que no conocía este lugar.

—Cuando me escapé no sé ni como llegué aquí.

—Bien... Hay una salida si continuas derecho por el pasillo, vas a encontrarte con una caída de no más de dos metros, pero llegas directo a la arena, rodea la nave y busca mi speeder. Si no salgo cuando llegues a el, vete.

—Llévate tu staff...— Dijo extendiéndolo en mi dirección.

Asentí mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos, este pequeño detalle podría entorpecer por completo el plan, pero en mis manos era más eficaz que en su espalda.

Las manos de la joven senadora temblaban, era evidente que nuca había tenido la necesidad de luchar así por su vida. Estaba a punto de correr cuando un pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza. La sostuve fuertemente por la muñeca.

—Pero debes prometer que ayudarás a Jakku.— No planeaba arriesgar mi vida en vano.

Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza y corrió en dirección a la salida.

Mientras avanzo noto lo molesto que es el vestido que Jessika portaba, es hermoso, pero la belleza no es sinónimo de practicidad. ¿Cuantos días habrá estado la chica portándolo? No me gustaría imaginar la cantidad de cosas que habrá tenido que vivir para llegar a este día.

Camino con precaución, trato de tener todos mis sentidos alertas, cualquier paso extraño, cualquier sonido distante. Intento tener mi cabeza despejada, pero con cada segundo que avanza me pregunto si ¿De verdad vale la pena el riesgo? Por años he sobrevivido manteniéndome al margen de cualquier conflicto. ¿Qué es diferente ahora? Quería pensar que se debía al hecho de que la chica quiere ayudar a las personas como yo, pero por más que intento creerme esa idea no puedo... hay algo que me empuja a hacer estas cosas, una fuerza mayor que me hizo cambiar por completo años y años de autopreservación. Si salgo con vida de este problema estoy segura que esta noche tendré compañía en mis sueños.

Repentinamente siento como la temperatura da un declive a pique, todos mis sentidos se lanza al máximo y los sensibles vellos de mi brazo se erizan. Apenas pude esquivar un disparo que pude escuchar incluso antes de que fuera activado. Corrí, como pude, entre los escombros, escuchaba las lejanas voces de los mismos tipos que vi en la sala de controles, aunque lo intentara no podía entender nada de lo que salía de sus bocas. Pero conociendo a la especie; no era nada agradable.

Trataba de mantener la suficiente distancia entre ellos, sabía que estaban lejos por el eco que producían sus pasos. Pero mientras me confiaba no me percaté de la mano que golpeó directo en mi esternón y me hizo rodar por el suelo.

Son curiosas las cosas que piensas cuando estás al borde de una inminente violencia, como en las formas elegantes que el vestido tomaba mientras rodaba.

—Esta no es la senadora...— Gruñó furioso el hombre que me empujó hacia los dos sujetos que aún corrían en nuestra dirección.

—Es la chatarrera.— Dijo el hombre de los dientes amarillos.

—Que observador.— Le respondí cuando tomé el Staff en mis manos y con fuerza lo pase por entre sus piernas, el hombre tropezó y su compañero tomó un arma que mandé dejos con un golpe, me puse de pie y el tercer sujeto me tomo bruscamente del cabello. Lo que simplemente provocó que me enfureciera lo suficiente para girar y golpearlo con mi cabeza en el pecho. Era evidente que estos tres esperaban que la chatarrera de Jakku no supiera defenderse, mala suerte, pues aproveche los segundos de confusión para liberar mi cabello de las manos de aquel hombre y comenzar una persecución, la ventaja era que yo sabía como moverme por esta nave a diferencia de ellos, que no eran chatarreros. Sabía donde estaban los agujeros y las partes mas delicadas, por mi estatura y delgadez sabía que era mucho más ágil y rápida que ellos.

Escuché como el vestido se desgastaba encontrándose con puntas salidas de metal, quedo atrapada por uno de ellos, giró rápido mi mirada para ver a los tres hombres corriendo en mi dirección, "espero de verdad que Jessika no le tenga un especial aprecio a su vestido" Pienso antes de rasgarlo por completo y dejando la tela colgada en el metal.

Mi corazón se siente frenético y la adrenalina me recorre las venas. Los músculos de mis piernas se contraen y tengo la sensación de que la salida se aleja cada vez más, el brillo del exterior me ciega, y analizo lo que sigue; Si Jessika no está en el Speeder, rodearé la nave para encontrarla yo misma.

Una parte de mi se relaja al verla de pie junto a mi viejo transporte, ella aguardó por mí a pesar de que le pedí que se fuera. La imagen de alguien más acercándose a ella me alertó para comenzar a correr de nuevo, fue cuando una mano me tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

—¡Rey!...— Escuché el fuerte grito de Jessika. Ella estaba en problemas y yo no podía ayudarla.

Fue cuando junté toda la furia en mi garganta y con un fuerte rugido golpeé al hombre directo en la cara con mi staff y lo empuje de regreso al agujero de la puerta, impidiendo que los otros dos salieran.

Corrí en dirección a Jessika, decidida a salvarla del cuarto hombre que se agregó a la confrontación. Sólo veía su espalda y su mano sujetando la muñeca de ella. Este hombre era sin duda mucho más alto y más fuerte que los tres anteriores. Mantenía completamente mi atención fija en él, determinada a golpearlo con fuerza cuando estuviera a mi alcance. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera estar lo suficientemente cerca el giró su rostro.

Todo dentro de mí se detuvo de repente, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y mi boca quedo por completo seca; él era real. El chico con el que he soñado por más de diez años era real y estaba de pie frente a mi.

—¡Rey!...— Repitió Jessika asustada.

Él no le estaba haciendo daño, la estaba ayudando.

Todo se movió con extrema lentitud, escuché el disparo pero no procesé la orden de esquivarlo, sólo sentí como golpeó de lleno en mi espalda. Jessika estaba a mi lado cuando toqué el suelo, me tomó del brazo y me ayudó a caminar a mi speeder, intentaba bloquear la bizarra sensación que me producía estar frente a una persona que pensé era producto de mi imaginación.

Me subí al speeder con la creciente cantidad de dolor en mi espalda, un ardor que me recorría la espina, Jessika se sentó detrás de mí y envolvió sus manos en mi abdomen, estaba a punto de encender la pequeña nave cuando giré a verlo, se mantenía de pie a un costado de la nave con un sable láser color azul encendido, él no sólo venía a ayudarla, también era un jedi.

—Vamos...— Le grité extendiendo mi mano.

Su respiración estaba sobresaltada, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras me observaba. Pero sin decir una sola palabra se subió detrás de Jessika, apenas sentí su peso en el Speeder y arranqué el motor. Nos alejamos dando tumbos, escuchaba los disparos pero ninguno estaba cerca de darnos ¿Estarían fallando a propósito?

—Mi nave está por allá.— La voz grave del hombre hizo detener mi corazón, él habla.

Dirigí mi Speeder en la dirección indicada, llegamos a la cresta de una empinada duna cuando el vehículo comenzó a perder su potencia, nos elevamos al menos cinco metros sobre la duna, mis manos se separaron de los controles, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que el dolor qué una caída de esa altura podría significar, estiré mi mano en torno a los controles intentando, desesperadamente, acercarme a ellos, aún tenía a Jessika sujeta de mi espalda y esperaba que él tuviera sus manos cerca de ella. De alguna forma inexplicable mis manos tomaron de nuevo los controles y la máquina volvió a marchar. La caída no fue tan aparatosa, pero los tres rodamos cuesta abajo, corrimos algunos metros después de ponernos de pie, los disparos se escuchaban pero ya no nos tocaban, las puertas de la nave se abrieron y Jessika aún me ayudaba a caminar, los tres ingresamos a ella. La puerta detrás de nosotros se cerró, lo ví pasar rumbo a la cabina.

—Rey, tu espalda...— Las manos de Jessika estaban sobre mis hombros empujándome para sentarme.

Y todo el peso del día comenzó a caer en mi cabeza ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Todo era muy confuso, muy borroso, el miedo se hizo cargo de mi cuerpo. Sabía que mi respiración estaba alterada, tenía una terribles ganas de llorar y de gritar, el dolor físico se estaba combinando con el dolo emocional.

—¡Ben!... —Escuché el grito de Jessika antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Él no sólo era real y hablaba, además tenía una nombre; Ben. Fue lo último que pensé antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

N/A: Hola, esto es terreno nuevo en mi experiencia. Escribir dos fics en paralelo. Siempre espero a terminar uno para comenzar a publicar y avanzar con otro. Pero veo la fecha del estreno de la película muy cercana y, si bien no podré publicar las 4 historias completas antes de diciembre, quiero al menos poder tener listas 3.

Igual el último AU será en otro universo literario y los personajes ya tienen bien detalladas sus personalidades ahí. Me preocupaba más este ya que transcurre dentro del universo de star wars y no quisiera modificarlo mucho después de ver la película.

En fin, espero que disfruten de esta nueva propuesta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Mis ciclos del sueño estaban dañados, apenas podía cerrar los ojos. Desde hace días nuestro principal motor es la búsqueda de una senadora secuestrada. Jessika Pava; la chica era como una protegida de mi madre, criada y educada desde muy joven para convertirse en senadora. Podría decir que la chica llegó a tomar mi lugar en casa de mis padres cuando me fui a entrenar con Luke para convertirme en Jedi. La búsqueda se volvió casi personal, no veía a Jessika como una amiga o una hermana, pero si era importante para mi madre era importante para mí.

Las pistas nos han llevado a diferentes puntos de la galaxia, pero cuando parece que estamos a punto de encontrarla algo interfiere. Pareciera un juego de estira y afloja. Mi madre nos ayuda cuadrando señalas desde Coruscant.

Acompañado por mi tío, y maestro, nos dirigimos a Geonosis. Desde donde no llegó el aviso sobre una chica muy similar a la senadora qué estaba vagando por las viejas calles.

—Debes mantenerte siempre alerta.— Recitaba Luke con solemnidad. Era fácil decirlo considerando que él ya durmió un poco antes de salir.

—Claro, maestro.

—Llegaremos en unas horas a Geonosis.

Sus ojos me dijeron los mucho que anhelaba comenzar a contar las historias sobre las guerras clones y su desarrollo. Y con Geonosis como la cuna de los conflictos. Agradecí enormemente cuando el sonido de la voz de mi madre llegaba en un mensaje.

—Luke, —Me acerqué al holograma de mi madre, para escuchar el mensaje.— Se tienen razones para creer que la senadora está en Jakku.

—¿Maestro?— Le pregunté observando sus ojos. Repentinamente vi como su aspecto cambio de tranquilo a cebero.

—Pero no pueden dejar de ir a Geonosis, Luke. Hay un conflicto entre los delegados que apoyan al senado.

—Es bueno que seamos dos Jedis. Ben puede encargarse de eso. Yo iré a Jakku.

—Luke, no te ofendas, pero tu lengua ahora es más fuerte que tu agilidad. Ben puede ir por la senadora y si hay un enfrentamiento es...— Mi madre bajó lentamente el sonido de su voz, era claro que se refería a su habilidad física. Pues en combates cuerpo a cuerpo siempre me alzaba victorioso sobre él.

—Bien... Leia.— Aceptó después de unos segundos en silencio.— Necesito un informe completo de la situación en Geonosis.

Con la imagen de mi madre asintiendo fue cuando la transmisión se cortó. Mi tío pasó su mirada sobre mí, lucía agotada, tan diferente a la forma en que me observaba segundos antes de que el mensaje de mi madre nos alcanzara. Él tenía algo entre manos. Nadie, además de mi madre, podía decir que lo conocía mejor que yo. Pero opté por el silencio. Confrontarlo directamente sólo nos llevaría a una discusión, yo conocía bien esa mirada en él.

Debía tomar unas de las pequeñas naves para volver a Coruscant y tomar un nave más grande que me lleve hasta Jakku. En menos de treinta minutos estaba listo para partir, las coordenadas estaban puestas sobre la consola. Pero antes de salir Luke tomó fuertemente mi mano.

—En tu viaje a Jakku...— Murmuró con su voz quebradiza. —...no olvides cual es tu misión.

Asentí e ingresé a la pequeña nave. Lo único reconfortante sería que por al menos unas horas, durante mi viaje hasta Coruscant, podría dormir y recargar un poco de energía y, con suerte, podré soñar de nuevo con ella.

La veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

Era apenas una pequeña niña cuando la vi por primera vez, jamás voy a olvidar ese sueño; Ella, con sus pequeñas manos, tapaba fuertemente mis oídos evitando que una voz profunda me llevara lejos. Era joven entonces, esa voz me atormentaba en todo momento y aún, a pesar de los años, continúa insistiendo, pero sólo ella pueda hacer que desaparezca.

Intenté hablar de esto con Luke, como maestro y como tío. Pero sólo me dijo que intentara olvidarlo, que meditara, incluso me dio ejercicios de concentración que, supuestamente, apagarían las voces en mi cabeza, no funcionaron, por supuesto, pues sólo el fantasma de ella puede acabar con las voces. Le mentí a mi tío cuando le dije que sus ejercicios estaban funcionando.

Ahora ella ya no es una niña pequeña. Y me he preguntando, frecuentemente, si ella sería real o sería un invento de mi propia mente, un reflejo de mi propia vulnerabilidad. Hay respuestas que quizás no esté listo para saber aún.

Me recargo sobre el asiento del piloto, esperando poder descansar un poco antes de llegar con mi madre. Apenas me consume el sueño cuando las voces aparecen, susurrando palabras que apenas puedo distinguir. Ella está ahí casi al instante, sujetando mi mano, observando directo a los ojos y sonriendo haciéndome ver que todo estará bien. Es tan curiosa esta representación en mi cabeza, es como si de alguna forma inventase algo que pueda protegerme pero que al mismo tiempo tiene inteligencia artificial y desarrollo natural. La primera vez que la vi no podía ser más que una niña de siete años, y hoy, después de todos estos años, es toda una señorita, una mujer joven, y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Absolutamente hermosa.

Los movimiento de la nave me hacen despertar, justo a tiempo para verme salir de la velocidad luz, el planeta donde mi madre se encontraba ya estaba frente a mí.

—Espero, de verdad, que ella esté ahí...—Recitaba Leia mientras me acompañaba a la nueva nave que me llevaría al desértico Jakku.

—¿Qué decían los reportes?

—Nuestra gente encubierto escuchó sobre ella en un puesto de chatarra.

—¿Saben donde está?

—Es ahí donde necesito tu instinto, Ben. Permite que el te guíe.

Asentí antes de subirme a la nave. Que fácil lo hacen sonar, usa tu instinto. Era otra forma de decir que no había nada claro, la pobre senadora bien podría estar muerta ahora y nuestra "Gente encubierto" jamás lo sabría. Me molestaba la poca eficiencia de la gente que trabajaba en el senado.

El viaje a Jakku fue más largo de lo que planeaba, el calor extremo del planeta me golpeó de frente apenas puse un pie en la arena. La respiración se volvía pesada, me quemaba la garganta con cada inhalación. Debía dirigirme a un viejo puesto de chatarreros, de donde salió la información que necesitaba para encontrar a la chica secuestrada.

Caminar por este árido desierto no me hace querer empatizar con la gente que vive en el. No crecí directamente en un desierto o en una playa pero por alguna razón detesto la arena, es terriblemente molesta, se mete por todos lados y es difícil de quitar. Mientras continuo avanzando, cada vez más y más molesto con esta situación, siento un movimiento en la fuerza, un magnetismo increíble me hace vibrar. Giro mi rostro en todas direcciones, buscando la fuente de esa energía, pero sólo parece haber desierto, kilómetros y kilómetros de desierto. Cambio la ruta de mis pies casi por naturaleza, siguiendo el llamado de algo invisible. Me detengo repentinamente cuando recuerdo las palabras de Luke; "En tu viaje a Jakku, no olvides cual es tu misión." Debía resistirlo, continuar con mi trabajo pero ahora eran las palabras de mi madre las que me alentaron a continuar "...necesito tu instinto, Ben. Permite que el te guíe." Quizás esto era a lo que se refería mi madre, al final es mi instinto guiándome hasta a la senadora.

Son al menos diez minutos a pie cuando llego a la fuente de donde emana toda esa energía. Es una nave a medio enterrar, como todo en este lugar, pero esta es inmensa, la más grande que he visto desde mi llegada, de lejos parecía como una montaña. Conforme me acerco y rodeo el lugar la fuente que emana la fuerza se hace cada vez más intensa, cada paso que doy me acerca más a eso que estoy buscando. Paso mis manos sobre el caliente metal de la nave mis pasos en algún momento se convirtieron en grandes zancadas. Giro en una de las esquinas de la nave y me deslumbro por la imagen que se dibuja frente a mi.

Me quedo estático por al menos un minuto; esa ropa, ese peinado yo los he visto, cada vez que cierro los ojos al dormir. Atontado me acercó a la chica que está completamente ajena a mi presencia, ella mira de lleno la entrada de la nave. Pero estoy seguro que debe ser ella, necesito saber quien es y por qué la he visto tantas veces en... el hilo de pensamientos se borra de mi cabeza cuando ella gira a verme. No es ella, su cabello y peinado son similares, pero lo veo en sus ojos; no es la chica en mis sueños.

—Ben...— Susurró asombrada.

—¿Senadora?— Pregunté confundido. Se veía tan diferente con todo lo que llevaba puesto.

—¡Rey!...— Gritó de repente asustada. Giré para observar la entrada de la nave, había alguien más ahí un enfrentamiento menor, fuera de mi control. La senadora estaba aquí y bien. Debía llevarla de regreso a mi nave. Cumplir con mi deber.

—Vamos, debo ponerla a salvo.— Le dije tomando su muñeca, intentando alejarla de todo este conflicto.

—¡No!... tienes que ayudarla.— Solicitó con urgencia señalando a la nave.

Fue cuando sentí una presencia a cercándose a mi espalda, giré únicamente mi rostro y todo dentro de mí se detuvo de repente, cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó y mi boca quedó por completo seca; ella era real. La chica con la que he soñado por más de diez años era real y estaba de pie frente a mí.

—¡Rey!...— Girtó de nuevo la Senadora. Ella debía estarla ayudando, por eso su insistencia en no abandonarla.

Ella de repente frenó sus pasos de pie ante mi con los ojos abiertos de par en par, su mirada estaba asombrada mientras lentamente baja su arma, venía dispuesta a atacarme hasta que me vio. Comenzaba a querer hacer conjeturas en mi cabeza cuando el sonido de un disparo me alertó que aún continuaba en una misión. La Chica se quedó de pie, el disparo la sorprendió directo en la espalda. La senadora en un segundo pasó de estar a mi lado a estar con la chica en el suelo, la tomó del brazo. Yo me aparté de su camino mientras la llevaba a su pequeño Speeder, tomé mi sable y lo encendí, las personas que tenían a la senadora atrapada se acercaban a toda velocidad, quedarme aquí les daría el tiempo necesario para que ellas pudiera escapar.

—Vamos...— Esa voz era nueva.

Sentía el peso de mi respiración cuando giré a observarla, su mano estaba extendida invitándome a subir. Me tomó un segundo decidirlo, apenas me subí al pequeño transporte este arrancó. Desviaba los disparos de los secuestradores con mi sable.

—Mi nave está por allá.— Le dije reconociendo el camino y señalando con mi mano. El speeder rápidamente cambió de dirección. Los disparos continuaban pero ya no nos alcanzaban, giré para tomar a la senadora y evitar que esta pudiera sufrir algún accidente, pero estaba rodeando fuertemente el cuerpo de la chica del desierto. De repente sentí como el speeder se elevaba sobre una de las duna y en su punto más alto perdió toda su potencia. Todo se movía demasiado lento, veía el rostro asustado de la chica mientras estiraba sus dedos hacia los controles, intentando aferrarse a su máquina y, así de extraño como suena, los mandos regresaron a su mano y el motor encendió de nuevo, lo suficiente para amortiguar la caída. Esta chica era sensible a la fuerza, no me cabían dudas.

Me levante y corrí directo a los mandos de la puerta.

La senadora se quedó a tras ayudando a la joven y trayéndola hasta mi nave. Cerré la puerta y corría directo a la cabina de mandos

—Rey, tu espalda...— Sólo escuché las palabras de la senadora.

¿Rey? ¿Rey? ¿Ese sería su nombre?

Mientras encendí la nave para salir de este planeta. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Venía por la senadora y me encuentro con que la persona que he soñado por más de diez años es absolutamente real. No podía dejar esto así, Luke debía saber que era todo esto. Y, por lo que vi en ella, sé que yo no soy un desconocido en su vida ¿Será que ella también ha soñado conmigo?

—¡Ben!... —Escuché el grito de la senadora. Cuando salí del planeta preparé los cálculos para salir en velocidad luz. Apenas logramos escapar.

—¡Debes ayudarla! está inconsciente y...

—¿Donde está?

Caminé detrás de ella. La chica estaba desmayada en la entrada. Ahora que podía verla con calma traía lo que, supongo, debe ser el vestido de la senadora. Me acercó a ella y la tomó en mis brazos, es tan delgada que apenas siento que pueda pesar algo. Camino hasta la cabina donde inspecciono bien sus heridas. No era nada que un poco de descanso y medicina no pueda solucionar.

—¿Va a estar bien?...— Pregunto asustada.

—Si, va a estar bien.— Afirmé mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida.

La senadora suspiró aliviada mientras se dejaba caer a un costado de la chica. Por su actitud pareciera que ella son muy unidas. ¿Será que la conoce?

—¿Senadora?... ¿Quien es ella?.

—Ben... puedes llamarme Jessika, te lo he dicho.— Ahora hablaba con su acostumbrada diplomacia, dejando de lado la preocupación constante en la chica, debo suponer. —Y ella es Rey, me salvó... Me ayudó y ni siquiera me conocía.— Dijo murmurando el final, más para ella que para mí.

Era obvio que no iba a obtener respuestas claras de ella.

—Estaré en la cabina...— Necesitaba espacio, entre el enigma más grande de mi vida y yo.

—¡Ben!... ¿La conoces?— Preguntó suspicaz. Negué con la cabeza, no tenía caso explicarle algo que ni yo mismo podía entender. —La observas como si lo hicieras.— En ocasiones me molestaba admitir que mi madre adiestró bien a esta chica. —¿Tienes algo de ropa?— Cambio rápidamente de tema mientras tomaba uno de los pliegues de la ropa que cargaba. —Esto es de ella y quisiera devolverlo.

Dejé a la senadora tomar algo de la ropa que traje para mi mismo y abandoné la habitación. Quería pensar. Aclarar mis ideas. ¿Quien es esta chica y porqué estamos conectados?


	3. Chapter 3

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Despierto abruptamente sacudiendo todo mi cuerpo. El ronronear del motor es lo primero que llega a mis sentidos. ¿Donde estaba? No recordaba nada de este lugar. Mis ojos se pasean por todos los rincones de la habitación donde me encuentro, mi ropa está doblada a los pies de la cama. Las imágenes y recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mi memoria. Rápidamente me pongo de pie y me despojo de las elegantes telas del rasgado vestido de Jessika.

La creciente sensación de presión en mi pecho comienza a extenderse a todo mi cuerpo cuando la imagen del misterio más grande de toda mi vida se materializaba. ¿Él era real? No un lejano invento de mi desgastaba mente.

Me deslizo por delgados y escasamente iluminados pasillos. Escucho voces femeninas en alguno de los compartimientos de la nave. Son un par de voces, reconozco la de Jessika que, en lejanos murmullos, asegura estar en excelente condiciones.

Mis pasos continúan avanzando, determinada a encontrarlo de nuevo, necesitaba verlo y confirmar si lo que estaba viviendo era real o un sueño más del que todavía no podía despertar.

La puerta del cuarto de controles estaba abierta, mi corazón palpitaba con mayor fuerza conforme más me acercaba, mis manos estaban completamente húmedas y mi boca seca, vaya contrariedad. De repente el peso de años y años viendo a este hombre comenzaron a hacer estragos. Los nervios se apoderaron completamente de mi cuerpo cuando me quedé de pie ante la puerta. Él estaba sentado frente a la consola, con los mismos risos en el cabello que he visto ya tantas veces antes. Él sabe que estoy aquí, lo noto en la tensión de sus hombros, en la forma vacilante en que gira para observarme.

No puedo dejar de verlo con los ojos bien abiertos y unas crecientes ganas de llorar.

—¿Quién eres?...— Cuestionamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Lo que provocó que todos los vellos de mi brazo se erizaran.

Él se puso de pie y dio al menos dos ligeros pasos al frente.

—Soy Ben... Ben Solo.

Sus ojos aún me escudriñaban, casi incrédulos.

—Rey...— Respondí en voz baja.— ...sólo Rey.

—Sólo Rey...—Repitió con solemnidad.— Por tu actitud voy a suponer que entendemos lo que está pasando.— Afirmó aún sin despegar sus ojos de mi rostro.

Para mi también era difícil dejar de verlo.

—No...—Le respondí en un ligero susurro. —Mi actitud es justamente por qué no entiendo que está pasando.

Crispó ligeramente su mirada y ladeó su rostro. Por todos los dioses, no puedo creer que esto sea real, no puedo creer de verdad que estoy ante el rostro de lo único constante que había tenido en todo mi vida.

—¿Me conoces, me has visto antes no es verdad?— Más que una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación. Casi como si estuviera leyendo dentro de mi cabeza. Sus palabras salieron de él atropelladas, llenas de demanda.

A pesar de todos mis años endureciendo mi carácter, justo ahora me sentía tan desprotegida, tan vulnerable. No podía responder a viva voz, solamente podía afirmar con mi cabeza lentamente.

—Yo te veo cada vez que cierro los ojos.— El vibrato temblorino de su voz me dejaba ver cuan asustado estaba. Casi tan asustado como yo. —Te veo cada noche al dormir desde hace más de diez años. Necesito saber quien eres.

"Ya tenemos algo en común" pienso al tratar de recordar quien era antes de Jakku.

El espacio que nos separaba comenzaba a hacerse más estrecho conforme él se acercaba a mí y me estudiaba con la mirada. La fascinación que veo en su rostro debe ser un reflejo de mis propias emociones.

—Por todas las estrellas...— Susurró. —Eres idéntica e...

—¿Ben?...— Repentinamente y, sorprendiéndome con las defensas bajas, Jessika apareció en la cabina. —Oh lo siento ¿Interrumpo algo?, ¿Se conocen?— Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—No...— Se apresuró él a responder. —Te lo dije antes. ¿Qué quieres?— Dejó salir la pregunta sin absoluta educación.

—Tu madre me pidió que te llamara quiere hablar contigo.— Dijo pasando sus ojos entre Ben y yo.

—Puede esperar a verme, estamos por llegar a Coruscant.— Ahora Ben daba la espalda y se dejaba sentar en la consola de mando.

—¿Coruscant?— Pregunté cuando entendí lo lejos que estaba de Jakku.

No se supone que este lejos de Jakku.

—Si Rey. Mi hogar ¿Recuerdas?— Respondió animada la joven Senadora. Sin prestar atención al tono de mi pregunta.

—No pero... Yo debería estar en Jakku.— Le hice saber mis intenciones. Quizás puedan dar media vuelta y regresarme a donde pertenezco.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó frunciendo el ceño y con cierto desdén.

—Es... mi hogar.— La respuesta salía de mi casi en automático. ¿No era obvio que yo no debería estar aquí? Era sólo yo quien lo entendía.

—Pues ya no más. Te vas a quedar conmigo.— Afirmó tomando mi brazo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con descontrol. No se supone que yo pueda salir de Jakku, yo debería estar ahí justo ahora.

—No... yo, no podría.— Dije en voz baja y más nerviosa de lo que me gustaría aceptar. —Debo volver.

—¿Por qué?.— Preguntó ahora Ben. Pero mucho más profundo, no tan escandalizado como Jessika. Su voz, así como su presencia, me llenó de calma, calma para pensar con claridad. Busqué consuelo en su mirada.

Jakku es un planeta espantoso. Cualquiera en mi lugar estaría feliz de salir de ese agujero. Pero algo me ataba a el, algo a lo que no podía darle forma.

—No lo sé...— Respondí con honestidad. Sabía que debía estar en Jakku, pero no sabía por qué.

—La dejaremos en Coruscant, Senadora.— Ben giró en dirección a Jessika. Y de inmediato pasó su mirada sobre mí. —Y luego nosotros nos iremos a...

—No, Ben...— Interrumpió de inmediato la chica. —Ella se va a quedar conmigo, va a recibir protección política.

La mirada de Ben se oscureció cuando sus ojos regresaron de nuevo con la senadora.

—Ella es sensible a la fuerza, vendrá a entrenar conmigo y mi maestro.— Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro. —Ahí termina su protección política, Senadora Pava.

—Ya veremos que dice su madre cuando lleguemos a Coruscant.— Ahora la senadora pasaba sus manos por debajo de mi brazo y jalaba discretamente hasta alejarme por completo de Ben.

Me habría encantado estar en la cabina cuando salimos de la velocidad luz, añoraba con ver la grandeza del planeta. No desmereció la pena cuando bajamos de la nave, Jessika o la Senadora Pava, aún no decidía como referirme a ella, jalaba de mi brazo para llevarme siempre a su lado. Me sentía como un preciado juguete, uno que los niños se niegan a soltar por temor a que se los arrebaten.

Pero a pesar de estar atada a la senadora, mi mirada no dejaba de moverse en dirección a Ben. En mi vida él era sinónimo de tranquilidad, de estabilidad. Y justo ahora, con todo este extraño miedo que está creciendo en mi pecho, estabilidad es lo que necesito. Me confortaba darme cuanto que sus ojos conectaban de inmediato conmigo cuando lo buscaba.

—Jessika...— Recitó una de las señoras que esperaban por ella.

Sin soltar mi mano Jessika se dejó envolver por el abrazo de la hermosa señora que lloraba al enterrar su rostro en su cuello.

—Estoy bien Leia, te lo dije en la llamada.— Murmuraba Jessika pasando su manos libre por la cabeza de la señora.

—Cariño, no compares un holograma con esto.— Recitó separándose ligeramente y pasando sus manos sobre las mejillas de Jessika. —Me preocupaba perderte.

Mientras Jessika se dejaba ir por los dulces palabras de, quien supongo debe ser, su madre. Intento soltarme de su agarre, no es que no aprecie todo lo bueno que quiere hacer por mí. Pero no me era cómodo estar aquí ahora. Pero en lugar de ceder y dejarme ir me tomó con mayor fuerza.

—Leia, quiero presentarte a la chica que me salvó. Rey...— Dijo solando mi mano y extendiéndola en dirección a ella. —La Senadora Organa.

—Un placer.— Le dije estirando mi mano disponible.

—No me alcanzan las palabras para agradecerte lo que hiciste por ella.— Sus palabras estaban acompañadas de un fuerte y caluroso apretón de manos.

—Quisiera darle protección política para que se quede aquí conmigo.— Comenzó a decir Jessika.

—Leia, eso va a ser imposible.— Ben se paró a mi lado en ese momento. Mi cuerpo instintivamente se relajó al sentirlo tan cerca de mí. —La chica viene por ser sensible a la fuerza. Debe entrenarse conmigo y Luke.

Notaba las dudas en la mirada de la senadora. Entre decidir a quien darle la razón.

—Yo le prometí ayudar a su planeta, la ayuda comienza con ella. Le di mi palabra. Y tú me enseñaste que cumplir con...

—Irrelevantes son los asuntos políticos en la orden Jedi.— Ben la interrumpió autoritario. —Tú y tu hermano lo decidieron. Nosotros apoyamos las buenas causas del senado, y ustedes no interfieren en la orden.

—¿Mi rescate es una buena causa del senado?— Preguntó Jessika con ironía.

—Cambiar el tema no te va a conceder la razón, Senadora.— Respondió tajante él sin despegar los ojos de la senadora Organa.

—Yo no voy a permitir que la joven salga a correr más riesgos en la galaxia.

—Eliges sobre ella, no es eso una imposición, algo contra lo que has luchado por años. No sería más justo que ella decida.

Mis ojos bailaban de un lado a otro. Alternando entre Ben y Jessika mientras ellos respondía y peleaban por mi custodia.

—Te doy la razón en algo Ben...—Dijo cuando sus ojos regresaron a mí. —Rey ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo y ayudar a tu gente o irte con él?

—Lo haces sonar tan equitativo...

—Basta los dos.— La senadora Organa por fin intervino para interrumpirlos. —La incomodan, vamos jovencita. Pasen al menos esta noche aquí, mañana llegará Luke y veremos si puede entrenarse.— Sus manos se levantaron a tiempo para silenciar los futuros alegatos de Jessika, quien se quedó con las palabras en la garganta. —Los asuntos Jedi están fuera de nuestra jurisprudencia, si la chica es sensible a la fuerza y apta para entrenar, si es su deseo, se irá con Luke y Ben.

Ahora las tersas manos de Leia tiraban de mi brazo, alejándome cada vez más de Ben y Jessika, quienes permanecieron afuera discutiendo.

—Ay el creador nos ampare. Esos dos nunca pudieron llevarse bien.

—Ambos me parecen muy buenas personas.— Afirmé con seguridad. Claro que si yo tuviera la oportunidad de elegir me quedaría con Ben. Su presencia, a pesar de ser extraña, considerando toda la historia que carga en sus hombros, me sigue transmitiendo calma.

—Y lo son, querida, pe...

—Senadora.— Gritó la voz de un hombre que interrumpió las palabras y los lentos pasos de la señora que me acompaña.

Su rostro se relajó al girar para ver al hombre que se acercaba dando grandes sacadas. Era un chico en realidad, no podría ser mayor que yo. El color de su piel era mucho más moreno que el mío. Claro que mi piel estaba quemada por el sol, la de él debía ser natural. Era un hermoso color caramelo.

—Senadora...— Repitió cuando nos dio alcance. —Hay un mensaje de su hermano. —Dijo al entregarle un pequeño dispositivo.

—Gracias.— Recitó al tomar el aparato en sus manos. —Finn ¿Serías tan amable de escoltar a esta jovencita a una de las habitaciones para huéspedes? Esto requiere de mi atención. —Se dirigió a mí en esa última frase y se alejó por el pasillo, no sin antes regalarme un fuerte abrazado seguido por un susurro de "Gracias".

El chico llamado Finn se quedó de pie observando a la senadora alejarse.

—Por aquí.— Habló repentinamente señalando el camino con su mano.

Lo seguí de cerca avanzando por los grandes pasillos del edificio.

—¿Tú fuiste quien encontró a la Senadora Pava?— Preguntó girando su rostro en mi dirección.

—Supongo que si...— Respondí sin mucha seguridad.

Analizando realmente la situación yo sólo ayudé a una chica perdida, cuando la vi no tenía la menor idea de quien podría ser, ella sola se presentó.

—Por favor, no pienses que soy un entrometido. Pero no pude evitar enterarme de todo, el caso de la senadora era prioridad en el senado.— El chico no dejaba de parlotear mientras avanzaba. Yo sólo podía mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa, no quería ser grosera. —Soy Finn... Por cierto.— Dijo finalmente deteniéndose ante una puerta.

—Rey...

—Bien, Rey. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedirla.

La habitación donde Finn me dejó era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Tenía una enorme ventana que me dejaba ver lo inmensas que eran las construcciones en este plantea. No había un sólo rastro de vegetación o tierra, pareciera que vivía en el mismo cielo. Me dejé caer frente a la ventana a contemplar la puesta del sol, no era como en Jakku, para nada, le hacían falta colores al cielo, pero ver los reflejos naranjas en las ventanas de los edificios casi dibujaba arcoiris por todos lados.

Toda esta belleza por poco me hace olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida justo ahora. ¿Donde estaba Ben? ¿Se supone que más personas saben lo que nos está pasando? o ¿Es un secreto? Yo no tenía a nadie especial a quien contarlo mientras estaba en Jakku. Su imagen en mi cabeza era sólo mía, no transferible con absolutamente nadie.

Cuando pasaba mis manos sobre la ventana descubrí otra razón para adorar este lugar, había una terraza. Caminé hasta llegar al borde y asomé mi cabeza hacia abajo. Vacío, eso era lo que había. Las luces poco a poco se degradaban hasta convertirse en negro y en el cielo había muy pocas estrellas. Arriba de mí había un techo que no llegaba más lejos del borde.

Suspiré al permitirme sentir la brisa del viento. ¿Era extraño pensar que incluso el aire se sentía diferente?

Conforme más tiempo estaba lejos de Jakku la sensación de desesperación por volver comenzaba a desaparecer. ¿A quien, en su sano juicio, se le va a ocurrir regresar a ese lugar teniendo la oportunidad de huir?

Estaba a punto de regresar de nuevo adentro cuando un suspiro extraño me detuvo.

—Maestro...— Reconocí la voz de Ben de inmediato. —Necesito su guía...— Por la forma en que hablaba notaba que no se dirigía a nadie en especial. Hablaba más para si mismo.

—¿Ben?...— Pregunté regresando al borde de la terraza y sacando mi rostro en busca del lugar donde él pudiera estar.

—¿Rey?— Respondió de regreso. Lo que me hizo identificar de donde provenía su voz.

Él estaba arriba de mí. En lo que pensé era el techo de la terraza.

Giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el suyo sobresaliendo del borde.

—¿Estás en una habitación de huéspedes?— Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos de los míos.

—Supongo que eso es...— Dije recordando las palabras de la senadora. —¿¡Qué haces!?— De repente me sobresalté al verlo colgar de la terraza y lanzarse directo al lugar donde yo estaba. —Pudiste caer.— Lo reprendía al notar el peligro ridículo en el que su puso, sólo por no utilizar las puertas.

—Tampoco es tan alto.— Asomaba su cabeza para confirmar el mismo la altura. —Además, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?— La pregunta surgió más involuntaria que realmente pensada. Era evidente el tema de conversación entre nosotros.

—¿No es obvio?— Cuestionó arrugando la nariz. Yo sólo pude bajar la mirada.

—Es difícil saber por donde comenzar.— Le respondí después de unos segundos en silencio.

—Comienza por donde te sientas más cómoda.

—Tú, no se supone que hables...— Le dije de repente. Su presencia era ya sorprendente. Pero jamás lo había escuchado hablar en mis sueños. Una verdadera pena, pues es justamente su voz lo que más me ha cautivado hasta ahora.

—¿Ni una sola palabra?— Preguntó recargando su peso en la barandilla. Yo sólo apreté los labios para asentir ligeramente. —Si, yo tampoco te había escuchado hablar nunca.

Extrañamente me corazón se desbordó de mi pecho cuando Ben dejó escapar un profundo y fuerte suspiro.

—¿Por qué nos pasa esto?— Ansiaba respuesta y si todo esto era un cosa Jedi, él era la única persona que podría ayudarme a entender.

—Te soy muy sincero; No lo sé.— Bajó su mirada algo cansada. —Pero confío en que mi maestro lo sepa.

Ahora permanecía en silencio, justo como yo lo recuerdo. Sus ojos divagaban en el cielo, buscando respuestas.

—Yo soñaba contigo.— Una urgencia en mi pecho me hizo dar un paso en su dirección. Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin premeditar. —Cuando era niña; todos los días. Cuando crecí fue cada dos días y luego cada vez que los días se volvían especialmente difíciles; cuando me dormía con demasiada hambre o sed o había tormentas de arena. — Admití en voz baja junto a él. Jamás había dicho esto a viva voz. Pero se sentía tan único confesarlo ante la persona que jamás pensé en conocer.

—Yo... nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Desde la primera vez que te vi, en un sueño. Todos estos años has estado ahí.— Sus ojos continuaban estudiando cada detalle en mi rostro. Y mentiría si no confesara que hacía exactamente lo mismo. Sus lunares y la peculiar forma de sus ojos. Cada pequeño detalle quedaba registrado en mi memoria, temiendo que todo fuera falso, quería aferrarme a cada minúsculo atisbo de realidad. —Debería irme, dejarte descansar un poco.

—No... Por favor. Quédate.— Le pedí tomando su brazo. —Cuando té estás... cerca... todo se vuelva... más...— Bajé la mirada algo apenada. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo lo que creí que hacía? No soy del tipo de suplica, hasta ahora.

—¿Tranquilo?— Preguntó adivinando el final de mis tartamudeos y mi largo silencio.

Nos sentamos y recargamos en la pared de concreto al costado. No nos veíamos directamente, en cambio nos perdíamos en las luces de la ciudad o en las naves que pasaban cerca de nosotros.

—La madre de Jessika parece una buena mujer.— Hablé de repente tratando de regresar la conversación.

—¿Te refieres a la Senadora Organa?— Preguntó girando su rostro para verme asentir. —Ella no es su hija.

—Lo siento.— Murmuré. —Es qué ella parece quererla tanto.

—No es su hija biológica, claro.— Aclaró sonoramente su garganta antes de continuar. —Pero la ama como si lo fuera.

El cuerpo de Ben se relajó y permitió estirar sus largas piernas en el suelo. Yo permanecía con las rodillas flexionadas.

—Debe ser muy bello que alguien se preocupe tanto por ti.— Afirmé con honestidad, pues en mi vida había tenido lazos con nadie a parte de mi misma.

—Si... debe serlo.— Murmuró por lo bajo. —Dime Rey ¿Tú... creciste sola en el desierto?— Claramente notaba el cambio de tema en su voz.

Estoy apareciendo recientemente en su vida. Pero estaba consciente qué, así como yo, Ben tenía una vida antes de mí. Hemos sido una constante el uno con el otro, de forma ambigua, pero este cambio tan drástico en nuestra vida no borra el pasado. Y noto por la forma en que habla que intenta evitar algo.

—Si...— Respondo sin insistir en el tema de Jessika y la Senadora Organa. —Desde que me dejaron ahí no he tenido relaciones a largo plazo o...

—¿Te dejaron?— Preguntó interrumpiendo mis palabras.

—No estoy muy segura, el recuerdo en si es distante y algo borroso...— Admití intentando hacer algo de memoria. Ya casi no recuerdo nada del día que me abandonaron en Jakku.

—Yo podría.— Dijo girando por completo a mi posición. —Si tú me lo permites, ver en tu cabeza y buscar...

—¿Puedes hacer eso?— Sabía que los Jedi tenían ciertos trucos bajo la manga, pero eso suena increíble.

—Es difícil, pero sí... sólo si la otra persona está dispuesta a cooperar.

—Si te dejara hacerlo ¿Verías todo?— Pregunté apenada recordando peleas y otro sin fin de cosas vergonzosas que no estaba lista para compartir, ni siquiera con él.

—Tanto como tú me permitas... pero si presiono podría lastimarte.

—Quizá hay cosas que es mejor no saber...— Concluí algo asustada con esa afirmación. —¿Alguna vez te hicieron algo como eso? ¿Qué entraran a tu cabeza?

Ben entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. Permaneciendo en absoluto silencio, justo así como lo recordaba de todos mis sueños. Pero su rostro comunicaba más de lo que podría decir en voz alta.

Y entonces algo inhóspito ocurrió; mis manos se colocaron rápidamente sobre las suyas. Sentía cómo una fuerte atracción me conectaba a él. Era extraño, no podía darle un nombre a lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Urgencia, necesidad?

—Tal vez no soy un Jedi... Pero si yo estoy aquí, no voy a permitir que nadie te haga nada malo... otra vez.— Dije, de nuevo, sin pensar en mis palabras. Simplemente surgieron de mí.

—Ya lo has hecho...— Señaló él sujetando mis manos con más fuerza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No había sido consciente de haberme quedado dormida hasta qué lentamente abrí los ojos, aún estaba sentada en la terraza, recargada en la pared ¿La diferencia? Ben estaba a mi lado durmiendo. Sentía el peso de su cabeza recostada sobre la mía. En la que podía adivinar; era la posición más incómoda en la que pudiera estar.

No le presté especial atención a la situación, por primera vez en mi vida estaba en un lugar donde realmente quería estar; El mismo donde la pequeña Rey que llegó a Jakku anhelaba ir; al lado del niño que siempre cuidaba de ella.

Si pudiera viajar unos días al pasado y decirme a mi misma que pronto estaría al lado de él, jamás lo habría creído. Ben era un sinónimo de paz y esperanza, y en un lugar como Jakku la paz y esperanzas sólo se viven en los sueños.

No quería ser grosera con Ben, pero no podía evitar el querer permanecer así para siempre. Sentía el calor emanando de su cuerpo, me gustaba sentirme protegida. Tomé una profunda respiración y me permití cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Esta vez era consciente de como permitía que el sueño se apoderara de mí. Sabía que ya no era necesario añorar soñar con él.

La siguiente vez que abrí los ojos fue a causa de un ruido y la voz de una mujer. Rápidamente giré mis ojos y cuerpo, ya no estaba en la terraza, ya no estaba con Ben. En cambio estaba sobre una cama demasiado mullida y con la Senadora Pava caminando en mi dirección.

—Disculpa. Te desperté.— Dijo sentándose al pie de la cama. —No fue mi intención. Quería llevarte a desayunar conmigo.

—¿Desayunar?— Pregunté al colgar los pies de la cama.

—Si, pero quizás quieras darte un ducha antes. Pensé que ya estarías lista ¿Te dormiste tarde?

Esta chica parlanchina difiere mucho de la joven que encontré escondida en la vieja nave de Jakku. No terminaba de formular una pregunta cuando comenzaba con otra.

Mi total atención se movió directo a la palabra "ducha". Este no era un desierto, el agua era permitida en excesos que mi mente quizás no era capaz de comprender aún.

—¿Ducha?...— Pregunté con luz en mis palabras, casi armoniosas.

—¿Vas a repetir todo lo que diga?— Preguntó bromista mientras ladeaba la cabeza. —Vamos te guío a la puerta.

El cuarto que alojaba la regadera era tan espacioso, casi del tamaño de mi propio hogar en Jakku.

—Agua helada, agua caliente...— Dijo señalando las perillas. —Te buscaré algo de ropa y la dejaré afuera. ¿Te veo en veinte minutos?... ¿Treinta?.

—Veinte está bien...— Murmuré.

Jessika salió disparada de la habitación. Me quedé de pie observando la regadera. Me desvestí sin especial ceremonia, me despoje de cualquier rastro de mi vida en Jakku.

Cuando las primeras gotas de agua fría tocaron mi piel me di cuenta que Veinte minutos no serían suficientes ¿Una vida sería un estimado de tiempo tolerable para alguien como yo? Esta era la mejor sensación que había vivido hasta ahora. El agua brotaba a chorros sin detenerse, pareciera que no tenía un fin. Que existía una inagotable cantidad de líquido surtiendo este presido lugar.

El aroma de los productos para el cuidado del cabello o la piel era adorable. No olían a nada que yo conociera, pero me producían una agradable picazón en el centro de mi abdomen ¿Así olerían las flores?

No quería salir de la ducha, me negaba a dejarla, pero sabía que Jessika me esperaba así que me envolví en una pequeña toalla y salí de la regadera.

Ella no estaba, para mi sorpresa, en el cuarto. Pero al pie de la cama dejó un par de zapatos y un vestido. No era igual al que utilizaba cuando la encontré, pero no me quedaban dudas que debía ser de ella.

La sensación de la tela era tan suave y delicada, incluso más que el mismo vestido que utilicé el día que la ayudé.

Apenas había terminado de abrochar el último botón cuando de nuevo ingresó a la habitación.

—¿Lista?... Rey luces hermosa. Podría ayudarte con tu cabello, si quisieras. Pero, primero desayunemos. Te va a encantar, pedí un poco de todo, tomaremos la comida con la senadora Organa y su hijo y...

Ella continuaba hablando, una palabra tras otra sin la posibilidad de una respuesta. Simplemente decidí ignorarla, pretender que la escucho, de cualquier forma no me permitía responder y si me lo permitiera ¿Que podría responder primero?.

Ella continuaba amarrada de mi brazo, guiándome amablemente hasta el comedor. A estas alturas me pregunto ¿Donde estará Ben? con todo el asunto de la regadera no me había permitido volver a pensar en él. Estudio los corredores y pasillos en busca de su sombra. Quizás Jessika lo esté espantando en su necedad por no dejarme ir con él. Siento pena por ella, pues cuando me den la opción de elegir entre uno de los dos, ella no sería mi primera elección.

Sus constantes y amontonadas palabras se detuvieron cuando entramos al comedor. La senadora Organa estaba aquí, Ben estaba a su lado, con una expresión extrañamente severa en su rostro, extraña para mi, por su puesto, yo estaba acostumbrada a verlo sonreír en mis constantes sueños. Esto era la vida real, no podía ser eternamente feliz.

—Buen día...— Murmuró la vieja senadora estirando sus manos en dirección a Jessika.

Depositó un cálido beso en su mejilla y de nuevo la sensación de que ellas debían ser familia me inundó. Y recordé las primeras palabras en Jessika "Comeremos con la senadora y su hijo" Pero sólo estábamos nosotros cuatro. ¿Ben era su hijo? Quise caminar en dirección de él, pero de nuevo las manos de Jessika me detuvieron.

—Siéntate a mi lado...— Pidió con ternura.

¿No podría negarme, verdad? Asentí y caminé a su lado hasta la mesa. estaban los platos servidos y la comida esparcida frente a nosotros. Lo único que hizo que dejara de ver la comida fue Ben, quien se sentó justo frente a mi.

—¿Descansaste?— Preguntó en mi dirección.

—Si...— Respondí apenada, recordando no haberlo despertado en la madrugada.

Él muy probablemente despertó a causa de la incomodidad y me llevó hasta la cama. Justo ahora pensaba en lo vergonzoso de la situación.

—No luce hermoso el vestido en ella ¿Leia?...— La mano de Jessika tomó mi mano, llamando mi atención y girando para ver el rostro de aprobación en la senadora. —Buscaré más vestidos para las asambleas y cenas, a las que por supuestos estás invitada. Podrías ir como embajadora y portavoz de los trabajadores en Jakku. Haremos grandes cosas po...

—Jessika... basta.— Murmuró la señora Organa, sonaba a un regaño, pero demasiado dulcificado.

Mis ojos viajaron directo a Ben, quien negaba discretamente con la cabeza mientras masticaba pequeños bocados de comida. Yo sentía la ferviente necesidad de retacar mi boca con ella, que no existiera una sola zona libre pero, no iba a perder la compostura. Mi estómago me exigía el alimento, pero me contuve tomando los utensilio e intentando evitar que la comida se cayera de ellos. Fue difícil y al primer bocado casi me rindo pues el nuevo sabor se extendió por toda mi boca y luego viajo por mi cuerpo encendiendo mis terminaciones nerviosas, no era salado e insípido como las porciones deshidratadas de Jakku, esto tenia sabores que ni siquiera pensé pudieran ser reales. Amargo, dulce, picante. Pasé por cada sensación en tan poco tiempo que casi me hace llorar.

Estaba degustando una gran cantidad de frutas cuando el sonido de la puerta llegó a mis oídos, naturalmente me estremecí ante el sonido repentino.

—Senadora...— Esa era la voz del joven de ayer, Finn. —...Un mensaje de su hermano.

—Gracias, Finn— Dijo estirando sus manos y tomando el holo que contenía el mensaje —¿Nos acompañas?— Preguntó con una sonrisa señalando la comida.

—Gracias, Senadora.— Dijo el chico sentándose al lado de Ben. —Buen día Senadora Pava, Maestro Jedi, ¿Rey?— Preguntó en mi dirección.

—Si.— Respondí en lo que apenas pudo ser un murmullo.

—Increíble... Luke dispone de su tiempo sin la menor consideración de los demás. Se fue directo a Ahch-To.— Dijo observando a Ben. —Te pide que te reúnas con él ahí.

—Nada me sorprende en mi maestro.— Respondió girando los ojos en blanco. —Nos vamos en dos horas.— Anunció en mi dirección.

Yo sólo pude asentir ante sus palabras.

—¡Ella no se va!— Puso Jessika su mano sobre la mesa.

—No comencemos esto de nuevo.— Ben se puso de pie, ignorando completamente las demandas de la senadora.

—Acordamos esperar a tu tío. No llegó, es una verdadera pena.

—Acordamos que mi maestro determinaría si ella puede entrenarse.— Respondió regresando la mirada en dirección a Jessika.

—¡Leia!— Alegó de nuevo ella girando en dirección a la Senadora Organa.

—Es decisión de Rey.— Concluyó haciendo que los ojos de todos en el comedor viajaran en mi dirección.

Unos repentinos nervios me inundaron el cuerpo, las manos me sudaban. Yo conocía la respuesta, mi elección estaba hecha desde ayer, yo iría con Ben. Pero un repentino sentimiento de culpa me golpeó en la nuca, mientras observada los ojos suplicantes de Jessika Pava, casi como en el momento en que la encontré en la vieja nave. ¿Si la dejo me convertiría en una traidora ante sus ojos? No quería desagradarle, ella que ha sido tan amable conmigo desde el momento que salimos de Jakku.

—Yo...— Murmure, pero no podía engañarme a mi misma, yo sabía bien con quien quería estar. —...quisiera ir con Ben.

—Bien...— Su voz sonaba molesta, pero no furiosa, y tampoco me observaba a mí, ella observaba a Ben. —...entonces yo iré con ustedes.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó él con desagrado.

—Se determinará si ella puede ser entrenada. De lo contrario volverá conmigo.— Dijo poniéndose de pie y de nuevo sujetando mi brazo y haciéndome levantar junto a ella. —¿Dos horas dijiste?, nos vemos en el hangar.

Se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y, jalando de mi brazo, me hizo caminar a su lado. Sentía, por la forma larga y fuerte de sus zancadas, que estaba molesta. Pero, no se sentía que estuviera molesta conmigo, quizás molesta con la situación, una chica que probablemente estaba acostumbrada a ganar todas las discusiones.

—No lo entiendo, Rey.— Dijo por fin bajando la velocidad. —¿Porqué quieres ir con ellos?

—Es... difícil de explicar.— Respondí siendo sincera.

—Puedo entender.— Regresó su respuesta parándose delante de mi.

¿Cómo podía darle palabras a todo el cúmulo de sensaciones que había comenzado a experimentar en menos de algunas cuantas horas, ahondado a todo lo que había vivido en el desierto.

—Hay algo, dentro de mí— Comencé a explicarle mientras mis manos se posaban en mi pecho— Que siempre había estado dormido, y con tu aparición y la de Ben, de repente despertó. Sólo quiero entenderlo. Quiero saber quien soy.

—Pensarás que soy la persona más egoísta en la galaxia.— Respondió con un largo suspiro. —Pero quiero ayudarte, de verdad. Y es horrible que anhele el que no puedas ser entrenada, pero sólo porqué de verdad estoy agradecida con lo que hiciste. Quiero regresarte el favor.

Jessika preparó algunas cosas para el viaje, comida y suministros. Cambio su hermoso vestido por pantalón. Incluso hizo que lavaran mis prendas. Era extraño sentir mi propia ropa sin el constante picor.

—Jessika, cuídate, por favor.— La Senadora Organa esperaba de pie ante la nave de Ben. Sus ojos estaban llorosos mientras la despedía.

—Volveremos muy pronto, Leia.— Consolaba ella pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Leia.

—Ben, debes prometer que la escoltarás de regreso.— Las palabras y atención de la senadora se dirigieron a él, que aparecía de repente bajando de la nave.

Ben no respondió, sólo movió su cabeza afirmando.

—Rey, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella, espero verte muy pronto de nuevo.

—Gracias.— Respondí tomando su mano extendida en mi dirección.

Caminar por los pasillos de la nave me parecía subreal. ¿De verdad estaba aquí? ¿Lista para comenzar un entrenamiento Jedi? Jamás, ni siquiera en mis más descabelladas fantasías, habría imaginado una historia como esta.

Jessika inmediatamente caminó en dirección a la cabina, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Ben. Yo me quedé atrás estudiando las piezas de la nave, los cables, las formas. ¿Cuando me daría de comer cualquieras de las piezas de esta nave en el puesto de Unkar?

Sentía el tirón del despegar de la nave, llegué a la cabina para ver como esta saltaba a gran velocidad. Un túnel de luz celeste inundaba la cabina. No había visto tal maravilla jamás en toda mi vida.

—¿Es hermoso, verdad?— Preguntó Jessika en mi dirección.

—Mucho...— Respondí distraída observando la ventana.

—De haber estado en otra vida, me habría encantado ser piloto.

Pasamos el resto del viaje conversando fuera de la cabina.

Ben no llamó antes de salir de la velocidad luz, llegamos a tiempo a la cabina para ver el planeta dibujarse frente a nosotros.

Nunca pensé que existiera un lugar como Ahch-To. Era un planeta entre azul y gris. Mientras nos acercábamos a la superficie y a pequeñas islas manchadas de verde. Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. ¿Era posible un lugar tan hermoso en la misma realidad donde existe un lugar como Jakku?

La puerta de la nave se abre en una reducida pista de aterrizaje. La brisa fresca del exterior me hace vibrar en mi posición. Sentía pequeñas gotas de agua tocando mi piel.

Mis pies avanzaron sin pedir permiso antes, caminando hasta la orilla de la pista, debajo estaba un enorme océano que se extendía hasta el horizonte, sin nada más que agua para mostrar. El azul profundo del cielo bañaba el agua de su color, los soles se reflejaban en el agua y la hacían brillar de un forma que nunca pensé con ver. ¿Era esto lo más cerca que estaría jamás del paraíso?

* * *

Sabía que la presencia de la senadora sería una molestia total. Apenas se separa de Rey. Planeaba hablar a solas con ella antes de nuestro encuentro con Luke. Pero pareciera que sería imposible. Es una suerte que los exámenes para determinar si alguien será entrenado o no, son a puerta cerrada, es decir; una oportunidad para mantener a la senadora Pava lejos de nuestros asuntos.

Lo veía en los ojos de Rey, apenas llegamos a Ahch-To y sus ojos brillaron con una emoción indescriptible, era de esperarse para alguien que sólo conocía las dunas del desierto. Sus ágiles pies se precipitaron sobre la rampa de salida y corrió directo a la orilla del hangar. Su figura se veía tan pequeña comparada con el inmenso mar. Por primera vez pude verla solo a ella. Sin su constante sombra persiguiéndola. Era un suerte que Pava fuese tan educada con Luke, apenas fue consciente de su presencia y encendió su protocolo de Senadora.

—Maestro Jedi. Que guste verle.— Dijo estrechando la mano de Luke.

—Por favor, Jessika. Te conozco desde que eras una niña. Dime Luke.

Sonrió amablemente en dirección a mi maestro. ¿Es que ella era sólo altanera conmigo?

—Maestro...— Salude inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Luke continuaba sonriendo en dirección a ella.

—Ben, sabía que encontrarías a la senadora, no era necesario traerla hasta acá para comprobarlo.— Bromeó pasando su mirada de ella a mi. Para finalizar fijando su atención en Rey.

—Ella regresará mañana a Coruscant.— Dije señalando a la Senadora Pava.

—¿Quien es su amiga?— Preguntó señalando a Rey. Quien continuaba distante observando la magnitud del océano.

—Ella fue quien me salvó, Luke.— Comenzó Jessika tomando inmediatamente la palabra. —La chica es de Jakku, ell..

—Es sensible a la fuerza.— Agregué interrumpiendo las habladurías de Jessika, antes de que comenzara con sus cosas de la protección política. —...la traje pa...

—¿De Jakku?— Preguntó interrumpiéndome. —¿Cómo se llama?— Insistió. Su rostro había cambiado por completo. Sus palabras estaban cargas de una urgencia demandante. De no conocerlo bien habría adivinado que algo le asustaba en ella.

—Rey...— Respondió Jessika, volteando a ver en dirección a ella.

—¿Rey? ¿Seguro?— De nuevo la urgencia se hacía presente en su voz.

Algo no estaba bien con todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Puedo pregunta...— Jessika intento hablar. Su voz sonaba cautelosa.

—¡No!— Exclamó con severidad, su ceño ahora estaba fruncido y veía el enojo creciendo en su rostro. —Llévatela de aquí. Regrésala a Jakku.

—Ella no va a regresar a la miserable vida que llevaba en ese planeta olvidado. —La senadora intervino por ella incluso antes que yo. Aún me era difícil contradecir a mi maestro a viva voz. —Fue abandonada cuando era una niña, no volverá a...

—Si, ¿Y no pensaste que eso era por alguna razón?— La siseante voz de Luke me recordaba al sonido de la serpientes.

—De que habla, maestro.— Exigí saber.

—Yo la dejé ahí. Esa chica es maldad pura. Sácala de aquí.

Era imposible, las palabras de Luke eran una imposición y absolutas mentiras. ¿Cómo sería ella maldad pura? si arriesgó su propia vida para salvar a Jessika Pava. Además la fuerza me ha estado conectando con ella desde el momento que las voces se hicieron presentes, ella no era maldad, ella era todo lo contrario a la maldad; era luz, esperanza.

—Lamento deferir, maestro Jedi.— De nuevo Pava era quien intervenía directamente por Rey.

—Son asuntos de la orden, que no corresponden al senado.— Luke levanto su mano en dirección a la senadora para hacerla silenciar.

—Le corresponden si la chica tiene protección política.— Dije sin pensarlo dos veces y observando a Jessika. Cediendo en una suplicante mirada.

—No tomes ese camino, Ben.— Dijo mi maestro murmurando en mi dirección.

—Ella lo tiene, por mi solicitud expresa. Rey no regresará a Jakku.— Agregó Jessika poniendo un punto final a la discusión.

—Protección o no protección la chica no se queda en esta isla.— Dijo apuntando de nuevo en dirección a Rey.

Permanecimos en silencio. Interpretaba el silencio de Jessika, su victoria personal emanaba por sus poros, pero entre su vanagloria sentía una sincera preocupación por Rey.

—Hablaré contigo una vez que ella esté en esa nave rumbo a cualquier lugar.— Agregó Luke en mi dirección.

Separarme de Rey, justo ahora cuando por fin la había encontrado. Volver de nuevo a las pesadillas.

—Suban a la nave. Y espérame.— Le pedí a Jessika, bajando la vista.

Ella asintió, no planeaba alardear con la situación, entendía a la perfección que estábamos pisando terreno delicado con este tema.

—¿Rey?...— La lejana voz de ella respondiendo al llamado de Jessika quebró mi espíritu. No iba a alejarme de ella. Así le pareciera o no a mi maestro.

—Hablemos.— Exigí observando directo a sus cada vez más asustados ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Un zumbido, un cálido palpitar, imágenes distorsionadas intentando tomar forma en mi cabeza. Todo un cúmulo de situaciones ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

Una eternidad o dos, ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo tenía aquí. Pero se sentía como mi hogar, el lugar al que estaba destinada a estar. Todo el pasado se desvanecía mientras caía sin fin en un abismo de inmensa calma.

Tenía lejanos recuerdos de una vida pasada, voces familiares que de vez en tanto retumban en mi cabeza, llamándome. Pero es un esfuerzo en vano, ni siquiera recuerdo si son importantes o no.

Y me permito disfrutarlo. Agradecer el lugar en el que estaba y vivirlo. Este era el lugar al que de verdad pertenecía.

* * *

—¿Entonces?...— Pregunté con exigencia a mi maestro.

—Te pedí que te concentraras en buscar a la senadora.— Me reprendió apretando los diente. —Y en cambio regresas con otro problema. Eres igual a tu padre. Ponen en riesgo una misión por un par de ojos bonitos.

—Ese no es el punto. ¿Quién es ella?— Insistí con peso en mis palabras.

—¿Cual es tu interés en la chica?— Preguntó evadiéndome al cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Te lo diré cuando me digas quién es...

Mi maestro estudió atentamente mi rostro, mis reacciones. Antes de suspirar profundamente.

—Fue hace más de diez años...— Comenzó a relatar con una voz cansada y taciturna. —... La niña no debía tener más de seis. Sentí su poder y... cuando por fin la encontré.— Suspiró cansado al cerrar los ojos. —La escena era impresionante. Esa niña estaba bañada en la sangre de su propia familia, asesinados por su propia mano. Lo veía en sus ojos; estaba siendo absorbida por el lado oscuro. Sin oponer resistencia alguna.

—No podemos estar hablando de la misma persona.— Afirmé, completamente seguro de lo que decía.

Quizás era la primera vez que veía a Rey en persona. Pero por años hemos estado conectados. Si ella fuese quien dice mi maestro yo lo habría sentido, alguna vez.

—Escúchame Ben. No la dejé con mala intención. La galaxia no está lista para un nuevo Vader.— Concluyó en voz baja colocando sus cansadas manos sobre mi hombro.

—Pero... Yo lo sentiría. —Estaba seguro que así sería. —Yo sabría si hay algo malo en ella.

—Ben, la chica tiene inclinaciones oscuras. Estar fuera de Jakku sólo la vuelve más vulnerable. Si despertó de nuevo a la fuerza; me sorprende que aún no haya pasado nada. Por eso te lo suplico, Ben, regrésala a su planeta.

Sentí de inmediato como, con la sola mención de la idea, mis ceño se fruncía incrédulo ante la situación.

—No podría hacerle algo como eso...— Dije dejándome caer al suelo, sentado en las piedras debajo de la pista de aterrizaje.

—Apenas y la conoces...— Luke se paró a mi lado, buscando mi mirada con confusión.

—Eso no es del todo cierto...— Era tiempo de confesar. Lo sabía por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación. Si quiero ser capaz de ayudar a Rey. Luke tiene que conocer bien nuestra historia.

—Voy a necesitar más información.

— Sólo puedo hacer conclusiones aleatorias. Pero; He soñado con ella, cada noche, posiblemente desde que la dejaste abandonada...

—Ella te pedía que la sacaras de Jakku.— Afirmó interrumpiéndome. ¿Será un constante que él siempre piense lo peor de Rey?

—No... Pero había algo más, en mis sueños; una voz. Lo que sea que estaba consumiéndola a ella venía ahora por mí.

—Tú me hablaste de unas voces cuando eras joven...— Luke hizo las conexiones casi de inmediato. Pues mis problemas con la voces sólo crecían y no me permitían dormir. Acudí a Luke en busca de ayuda. —¿Esto es lo mismo?

Afirmé ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Me pediste que meditara. Te mentí cuando te dije que estaba funcionando.— Bajé mi cabeza recordando esas semanas de agonía donde una voz extraña intentaba llamarme todo el tiempo. Fueros tiempos difíciles. —Pero ella estaba ahí, en mis sueños y sólo ella podía desaparecerlas.

—Estás conectado a ella...— Afirmó en voz baja al tiempo que me daba la espalda.

—La traje por que ambos necesitamos respuestas.

—¿Ambos?

—Ella también sueña conmigo desde que la dejaste en Jakku.

La mirada en Luke se crispó por completo al mismo tiempo que giraba para observarme.

—Imposible, suprimí todo tipo de sensibilidad...

—Esto debe ser algo más.— Mis hombros subieron hasta mis orejas.

Mi maestro permaneció en silencio. Meditando. Posiblemente analizando cual era la mejor opción a tomar.

—Vamos a la nave, debo cruzar algunas palabras con ella.

Sonreí aliviado. Una vez que Luke y Rey puedan hablar como era debido, él se daría cuenta que ella no es la misma chica que dejó en Jakku. Notará lo amable y dulce que es.

Muy poco me duró el optimismo. Apenas colocamos un pie dentro de la nave nos dimos cuenta que algo estaba realmente mal. No se escuchaba un sólo ruido, caminé al lado de mi maestro con extrema cautela, no me gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo.

Apenas alcanzamos el pasillo que llevaba a la cabina cuando nos percatamos de la figura de la senadora Pava tendida sobre el suelo.

—¿Senadora?— Luke se precipitó sobre el cuerpo de la chica. Tocando ligeramente su frente. —Está inconsciente.

Luke me buscó de inmediato, pero mis sentidos estaban alertas concentrados en una sola cosa; Rey.

—¿Donde está la chica?— Preguntó Luke, claramente alterado.

—No lo sé...— Respondí en apenas un susurro.

¿Y que pasaría si mi tío tenía razón?

—Ve a buscarla.— Exigió entre dientes mientras cargaba a Jessika en sus brazos y la llevaba para recostarla en uno de los sillones.

Salí a toda prisa de la nave. Ella no podría haber lastimado a Jessika, imposible.

—¡REY!— Gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón. —¡REY!

Ella no debía estar lejos, nosotros no salimos del puente de aterrizaje, si Rey salió de la nave fue en el corto lapso que hablé con Luke.

—¡REY! — A la distancia distinguía la figura de algunos de los estudiantes de Luke. Jugaban, ellos estaban bien, no había de que preocuparnos.

—Re...— Repentinamente y como un baño de agua fría fui capaz de sentirla. No estaba lejos, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas permitían.

Comenzaba a preocuparme mientras más avanzaba, yo conocía el camino de donde provenía toda esta fuerza, la entrada a la cueva que le otorga equilibrio a la isla. Ojala esté equivocado, me negaba en aceptar que mi tío Luke tuviera la razón, particularmente en lo que refiere a ella.

Mis pasos comenzaron a desacelerar mientras más me acercaba. Cauteloso inspeccionaba el lugar. No fue difícil ubicarla; ella estaba ahí, de pie ante la maleza oscura que crecía al rededor del sumidero.

Inmóvil contemplando la nada, su cuerpo estaba inerte. No podía ver en ella ni el movimiento de sus hombros al respirar.

—¿Rey?...— La llamé en voz baja.

Noté como su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato. Su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro, lentamente, inspeccionando el lugar.

—Rey...— Dije su nombre de nuevo, esta vez más cerca de ella.

Rey giró su cuerpo, buscando mi mirada. Fue apenas un segundo pero pude ver como sus ojos brillaban en un amarillo terriblemente aterrador, pero se degradaron rápidamente al verde que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

—¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó curiosa señalando la caverna bajo sus pies.

—Es parte de la isla.— Respondí apresurado. —¿Rey, estás bien?— Ella permanecía observándome a mi y luego al agujero en la roca.

—Estoy bien. Si.— Respondió con una sonrisa.

Se veía tan ordinaria. Como si no supiera exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué pasó en la nave?— Le pregunté dando un ligero paso más cerca de ella.

—¿Qué nave?— Preguntó ladeando su cabeza, genuinamente confundida.

—Con Jessika. Ella está inconsciente.

Rey me observaba con incrédula. Pero sin atisbo de preocupación. Cómo si no conociera a Jessika, como si no hubiese arriesgado su propia vida para salvarla en Jakku.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?— La pregunta surgió en mi tan involuntaria. Pero me sorprendía verla tan relajada después de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Siempre he estado aquí.— Respondió con la misma naturalidad con la que alguien dice su nombre.

—Dame la mano Rey...— No podía tolerar mucho más tiempo estando en este lugar. No me brindaba recuerdos que atesore especialmente.— Salgamos de aquí.

Ella no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia, extendió su mano en mi dirección y caminó conmigo fuera de la cueva.

—Mi maestro nos espera en la nave para hablar.— Dije colocando mi mano en su hombro.

* * *

El ambiente se sentía diferente. Creía haber pasado toda mi vida rodeada de obscuridad y voces. Y de repente aparece él, disipando todo. ¿Cómo era posible que casi lo olvidara por completo?.

La naturalidad y belleza de la negrura se vio apocada por el deslumbrante brillo que sigue a Ben a todos lados.

Estar a su lado es más efímero que la obscuridad, donde sentía que pasé años y años y años. Lo que me hace concluir en valorar más estos momentos fugaces.

Ben se nota tenso, con los hombros rectos y pasos firmes.

Unas manos invisibles, que no me soltaban desde que estábamos en la cueva, comienzan a desaparecer, al mismo tiempo que las voces en mi cabeza comienzan a ser no más que el recuerdo de un sueño. La realidad me estaba dando la bienvenida de nuevo.

Detuve mis pasos en seco. ¿Donde estaba? Caminos de piedra, montañas, recordaba sólo el océano y la pista de aterrizaje, pero no esto.

—¿Donde estamos?— Pregunté ligeramente asustada.

Ben giró para confrontarme, veía en sus ojos algo parecido a la duda. Sus cejas intentaban unirse. Y lentamente se acercaba a mí. Sus manos tomaron mi quijada mientras inspeccionaba directo en mis ojos. La distancia entra ambos era corta, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo usual.

—Rey, debes ser honesta conmigo. ¿Qué recuerdas... antes de la cueva?

—¿Qué tien...

—Sólo responde.

Me interrumpió con exigencia antes incluso de poder terminar mi pregunta. Veía en su mirada la confusión, un miedo latente creciendo lentamente en él. Esto era importante, debía concentrarme.

Intenté cerrando los ojos con toda la fuerza que me permitieran mis párpados, perdiéndome en destellos lejanos de luz. No pensaba que intentar recordar algo fuera tan difícil.

—Yo... nosotros llegamos a este planeta y...— Comencé a contar conforme las imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza. —Se supone que hablaríamos con Luke y luego yo...— Intentaba organizar las cosas como sucedieron, pero de repente las imágenes comenzaban a ser más borrosas, confundida entre el tiempo que estuve en la cueva y en el que llegué al planeta. —yo... nada, estaba ahí.

Era extraño, mi mente estaba bloqueada, de alguna forma debí atravesar todo la isla para llegar a esa cueva, pero por más que intentaba organizar mis memorias simplemente no podía recordar.

Un ligero malestar comenzó a formarse en mi barriga. Un malestar similar al que me brotaba cuando dormía con noches de tormenta; miedo. El único consuelo que obtenía del temor era que por la noche podría soñar con Ben. La realidad es más relajante. Tener a Ben justo a mi lado puede disipar mis miedos incluso antes de que puedan consumirme por completo.

—¿Recuerdas a la Senadora Pava?— Preguntó de repente. Pero con calma en su voz.

—Claro que si...— ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?.

—Estaba inconsciente en la nave.— Apenas concluyó con su frase mis sentidos se pusieron alertas. —Necesito que recuerdes si había alguien más con ustedes.

—No... nadie.— Respondía al instante. Casi sin pensarlo.

—Rey, concéntrate, cualquier cosa... Algo.

De nuevo intenté concentrarme en mis recuerdos, hacer el esfuerzo, por Jessika. Estaba en la pista y de repente aparece ella para decirme que volvamos a la nave. Recuerdo su espalda subiendo por la lanzadera, la puerta cerrándose y...

—Había... había una voz.— Respondía rápidamente apenas lo recordé. —Pero no... debía estar en mi cabeza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Por que Jessika no la escuchaba.— Concluí al recordar que negó cuando le pregunté si había escuchado a alguien diciendo mi nombre.

Ben frunció sus labios mientras se separaba un poco más de mí.

Comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro como animal atrapado.

No apelaba a mi ingenuidad y traté de atar mis propias ideas. Algo había pasado en la nave, según Ben. Y sea lo que fuese atacó a Jessika y me sacó de la nave. Estrellas, como quisiera poder recordar más. Quizás esa voz no venía de fuera, ya estaba dentro de la nave, atacó a Jessika y debió noquearme a mí. Posiblemente sean las mismas personas que secuestraron a la Senadora en primer lugar.

—Vámonos... no puedo llevarte con Luke.— Habló repentinamente tomando mi mano y jalando de ella en dirección opuesta a la pista de aterrizaje.

—Pero que hay de...

—No, Rey... Necesitamos alejarnos de esta isla, buscar algún planeta remoto, debemos hablar. Sólo tú y yo.

Las palabras de Ben no tenían el menor sentido, viajamos hasta este lugar con la esperanza de hablar con Luke, la Senadora estaba en problemas de nuevo y aún no entendemos cual es el propósito de nuestra conexión. Irnos no nos va a ayudar en nada.

—Debemos quedarnos, ayudar a Jessika...— Le dije soltando su mano y parándome firme en mi lugar.

—Rey, tú no entiendes. El problema somos nosotros.

* * *

N/A: Me siento derrotada mientras escribo esto. Este Fic está planeado para ser mucho más corto que sus hermanos. Pero por cuestiones del tiempo y trabajo no pude concluirlo antes del estreno de la película.

Siento que les he fallado. No voy a dejar de escribirlo, por supuesto. Y voy a intentar que la conclusión de la película no interfiera con el desarrollo de esta historia.

Gracias por su compañía y apoyo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

"No te involucres" las palabras seguían arraigadas en mi cabeza. Las aprendí a los nueve años, cuando quise ayudar a una señora mayor a cargar las piezas de chatarra que llevaba al puesto de Niima. Al llegar tomó incluso mis piezas, esa día no pude comer nada.

No te involucres tenía el significado de amor propio más profundo que jamás podría haber conocido, después de esa experiencia, me salvo la vida innumerable cantidad de ocasiones.

Y a pesar de tener la lección bien aprendida. Continué teniendo accidentes ocasionales; como cuando le di mis raciones de agua a unos niños, o cuando en mis exploraciones por las naves me lancé al vacío para ayudar a otra chatarrera que tropezó entre los escombros, pasé dos semanas con una pierna lastimada.

Y, por supuesto como olvidar, mi más reciente error; ayudar a una senadora secuestrada.

Arriesgué mi vida, abandoné mi hogar y mi estilo de vida. Todo por involucrarme demasiado. Por reflejarme en sus asustados ojos y empatizar con una chica a la que nunca voy a parecerme.

¿Mi consuelo? El único que conozco desde que tengo memoria, mis accidentes y errores iban de la mano con sueños que lo involucran a él, ahora era real; Ben Solo.

No te involucres estaba comenzando a tener un nuevo significado. Cuando corría detrás de él sujetada fuertemente de su mano, intentando ocultarnos en la pista de aterrizaje.

Estaba asustada, no podía negarlo, las afirmaciones que salieron de su boca, refiriéndose a nosotros como "un problema", estaban aún latentes dentro de mí. ¿Había algo mal conmigo? ¿Cometí alguna indiscreción? Tenía infinidad de preguntas, dudas sin respuesta. Pero Ben permanecía en silencio. Prometiendo que respondería cada una de ellas, claro, una vez que logremos salir de aquí.

Sólo había dos naves; la que nos trajo desde Coruscant a este remoto y acuífero planeta y un YT-1300.

—Necesito que seas en extremo silenciosa. Mi tío continúa en la nave con Jessika.

Simplemente asentí ante sus palabras.

Ben abrió la lanzadera al mismo tiempo que la nave vecina.

—Súbete a la nave.— Dijo Ben en mi dirección apretando los labios.

Mis ojos no perdieron mucho el tiempo pasaron rápidamente del anciano saliendo de la otra nave, hacía Ben y de regreso al anciano antes de lanzarme directo al interior de la lanzadera. No sabía que estaba pasando, pero el ambiente era lo suficientemente denso para asustarme.

El anciano del otro lado de la pista no me inspiraba la menor confianza. Su semblante era duro y molesto.

Me detuve detrás de una de las puertas apenas girando dentro de la nave, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las respuestas lejanas de Ben.

—Voy a hacer lo que me pediste...— Sólo escuchaba la voz de Ben, quien permaneció en silencio, posiblemente escuchando la respuesta del otro hombro. —Confía en mí...— Concluyó apresurado, atropellando las palabras y subiendo a toda prisa en la nave.

—¿Sabes pilotar?...— Preguntó apurado mientras jalaba de mi brazo y corría hasta la cabina.

—Sólo simuladores...— Respondí asustada cuando me dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto.

—Con eso me basta.— Murmuró mucho más para él que para mí.

Mientras Ben se apresuraba con los controles de la nave un lejano grito retumbo en mis oídos. Una fuerte y colérica voz masculina que llamaba a Ben.

Giré asustada en dirección al pasillo que conecta con el resto de la nave.

—No te distraigas...— Llamó Ben mi atención. Tomando fuertemente mi brazo y haciéndome girar de nuevo a los controles. —Inicia la secuencia de despegue...— Me apresuró señalando la consola de mando.

El tono de su voz, combinado con la urgencia de sus peticiones me hicieron actuar con extrema rapidez.

Las manos de Ben se movían ágiles entre los botones y al mismo tiempo estudiaba su entorno para el despegue.

Un despegue que pudo parecer que duró horas, cuando realidad habían pasado segundos desde que subimos.

Apenas pude regresar la mirada para ver al anciano observándonos tomar la nave. En realidad esperaba no estar robando nada.

—¿Sabes apagar las señales de rastreo?— Ben se aventuró a hablar una vez que dejamos la isla lo suficientemente lejos.

—Creo que si...— Tartamudeé.

—¿Podrías?— Insistió regresando su atención a los controles.

Corrí los más rápido que mis piernas lo permitieron. Una vez lejos de sus oídos dejé salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Mis manos se movieron entre los cables de la vieja consola. Pero mi cabeza estaba ausente. Quería poder comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Quería confiar en Ben, pero mi sentido de preservación estaba alerta.

Sabía que el trabajo estaba hecho, rastrear esta nave sería casi imposible, a menos que tenga un rastreador externo, y con eso yo no podría hacer nada. Considerando que pueden esconderse en cualquier parte de la nave.

Me retrasé a propósito. Recargada en el frío metal de la máquina, escuchaba el sonido de los motores y un clásico zumbido, que recordaba de las simulaciones, me informaba que ya habíamos saltado al hiperespacio.

En este punto no estaba segura si quería regresar con Ben o mantenerme oculta. Sentía una incómoda presión en las entrañas. No estaba bien, nada estaba bien. Desde lo que ocurrió con la senadora hasta la manera estrepitosa en que abandonamos la plataforma de lanzamiento.

No quería afrontarlo, ver que en realidad el problema no era un "Nosotros", más bien era un "yo".

—¿Rey?...— La voz de Ben me hizo girar en torno al acceso, demoró al menos unos segundos en aparecer ante el umbral de la puerta. Se detuvo apenas sus ojos me encontraron sentada entre la maquinaria.

—¿Todo bien?— Preguntó con cautela inclinándose en mi dirección.

Negué con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada. Nada estaba bien. Y temía enfrentarlo.

—No tengas miedo... Yo voy a estar contigo.— Ben ya estaba sentado a mi lado. Sus manos dudaban entre acercarse más o permanecer apartado.

—¿Qué está pasando?...— No podía ocultar el vibrato asustado de mi voz.

—No sé, Rey. Pero, te prometo que lo vamos a averiguar juntos.

—¿Volveremos a Coruscant?— Suspiré. Pensando que era el único lugar que ambos conocemos.

—¡No!.— Se apresuró a responder.

—¿Entonces?— Me parecía raro no volver directo con su madre. Ella parecer tener suficiente información a su alcance.

—Buscaré a la única persona que puede ayudarnos ahora.— Quedé en silencio esperando escuchar su resolución. Pero esta simplemente no apareció. —Vamos, necesitas descansar un poco.

Las palabras Ben fueron acompañas por su mano extendida hacia mí. La tomé sin la menor vacilación.

Me dejé caer en uno de los ovalados sillones.

—¿Vas a decirme que fue lo que pasó?— Pregunté repentinamente antes de que Ben desapareciera en la cabina.

—No lo tengo claro, Rey...— Confesó bajando su mirada hasta mi posición.

—Dime al menos lo que sabes, aún que no sea claro. Es mejor que tener miedo y no saber la razón.

Su silencio se extendía. Y mientras el tiempo pasaba se evidenciaba lo obvio.

—¿Soy peligrosa?— Pregunté asustada intentando buscar su mirada.

—No lo eres...— Sus pasos se cerraron hasta mi posición, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo para ajustarse a mi altura en el sillón. —Rey, mírame... no eres peligrosa.

—¿Por qué siento como si lo fuera?— Me fui imposible poder detener las lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Por que estás asustada.— Respondió pausado y con calma. —Y el miedo nos vuelve irracionales. Sólo confía en mí.— Suplicó colocando sus manos sobre mi rodilla.—Volveré a la cabina. Descansa, en serio. Lo necesitas.

Ben se alejó por el pasillo permitiéndome despejar mis pensamientos.

No tenía más remedio que confiar en él, volver a Jakku dejó de ser una opción, no después de conocerlo. ¿Qué pasaría si ahora que por fin lo conozco jamás vuelva a soñar con él? Ben era toda la familia que tenía en el desierto. Y ahora temía perderlo a él también.

Mi cuerpo completo se dejó caer sobre el endurecido sillón. Un mar de pensamientos inundaba mi cabeza, no encontraba pies ni cabeza. No encontraba una forma coherente de organizar todo el enjambre de ideas que me rodeaban.

Simplemente me dejé llevar por el cansancio. Cerré mis ojos y me permití perderme entre el arrullador sonido del metal, el ronroneo de los motores y un lejano susurro que clamaba mi nombre.

* * *

—Espera por mí.— Ben tomó de mi brazo y me colocó a su espalda. —No puedo asegurar que Luke no pensó igual que yo al venir aquí.

La puerta se abrió sin singular elegancia. Esperé detrás de las máquina, observando a Ben decender de la nave. Sus pies se apresuraron mientras revisaba el hangar. Apenas giró su rostro para confirmarme que bajara y la voz de un hombre retumbó por todo el lugar.

—¡Ben!.— Podía distinguir la alegría en el tono avejentado de su voz.

Ben dejó de verme para girar al frente y toparse con un inmediato abrazo.

Me detuve en seco, observando las agradables muestras de afecto de aquel hombre. Sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, haciendo marcar las cansadas líneas de su rostro.

Después de algunas palabras intangibles las manos de Ben rodearon al hombre con la misma fuerza.

Sonreí al verlos juntos, ellos debían quererse mucho.

—Que gusto volver a verte...— Dijo el hombre con mucho más entusiasmo mientras pasaba sus manos por las mejillas de Ben.

Mis pasos me llevaron un poco más cerca de ellos, aún estaba intentando mantenerme en la nave pero estaba a la vista de ambos.

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó él al verme bajar por la rampa.

Ben giró para buscarme con su mirada. Sus ojos se veían diferentes ahora, había mucha más luz en ellos. Mucha más de la que había visto en los últimos días o en las incontables veces que soñé con él.

—Papá, necesito tu ayuda...

Mi corazón se detuvo y fundió al mismo tiempo al escuchar la fragilidad con la que Ben recitó la palabra "papá" en sus labios.

* * *

N/A: Oficialmente terminó mi depresión post-TROS.

Espero, de verdad no volver a pasar por un bloqueo como el que viví estos meses.

Estas últimas semanas he estado muy dedicada en adelantar capítulos. Entonces espero poder actualizar más a menudo.

Gracias a quienes regresaron a leer. Y bienvenidos a quienes acaban de descubrir esta historia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Papá, necesito tu ayuda...— Supliqué después de ver a Rey de pie en la lanzadera.

En toda la galaxia no podía confiar en nadie más que en él.

Repentinamente los ojos de Han se abrieron de par en par, veía un extraño y nuevo brillo en ellos.

—Por todos los dioses ¿Está embarazada?— Preguntó sorprendido en voz baja, tomando fuertemente mis manos.

—¡Papá! Claro que no...— Respondí apresurado buscando la mirada de Rey, esperando que no escuchara una sola palabra de mi padre.

—Que, en todo caso, no sería un problema. Lo sabes...— Su voz se volvió cada vez más baja conforme Rey se acercaba a nosotros. —Han Solo, niña.— Dijo en dirección a Rey extendiendo su mano.

—Rey...— Respondió ella con timidez estrechando su mano.

—¿Y?... ¿Qué necesitas?— Preguntó regresando su atención a mí.

—Un lugar donde ocultarnos, no será mucho tiempo, sólo lo suf...

—No necesito explicaciones, hijo.— Su mano de inmediato se posó en mi hombro. —Lo que sea, cuenta con ello.

Suspiré aliviado. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Luke se comunicara con él, claro que, Han sería su último recurso considerando lo poco que han hablado los últimos años, desde el distanciamiento entre mi padre y Leia.

—¿Luke no se... ha comunicado?— Pregunté cauteloso. Rey caminaba a mi lado y no quería alarmarla.

—¿Tendría qué?— Preguntó dirigiendo un rápida mirada hacia mi.

—Es muy probable que lo haga... pronto.— Admití en voz baja, sin la menor posibilidad de mentirle.

—¿En que lío te metiste?— Preguntó mi padre deteniéndose y volteando su atención a mi.

Han no era un hombre precisamente sabio, pero no era tonto. Me conocía bien, tanto que casi era macabro. Siempre pensé que eso se debía a lo mucho que ambos nos parecemos.

—Posiblemente uno muy grande.— Confesé. Mis ojos y los de Rey se conectaron. Temía ponerla nerviosa.

Justo ahora me sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo, acudiendo a la protección de mi padre cuando me metía en problemas o cuando temía que mi madre me castigaría.

—Bien, veamos que podemos hacer.— Suspiró cansado.

Caminamos cerca de Han hasta el interior de la estación, desgastada y vieja, justo como el Halcón antes de que me lo entregara por completo.

—Este lugar es impresionante...— Murmuró Rey a mi lado. —¿A que se dedica tu padre?

—Él... es... Comerciante.— Dudé un poco en decirle la verdad, no quería asustarla.

—No tengo muchos camarotes disponible ¿Sería una molestia compartir uno?— Preguntó Han al detenerse frente a una de las puertas.

—No...— Me apresuré a responder. —Quiero decir; Rey puede utilizarlo, yo puedo descansar en la cabina.

La puerta se abrió con problemas, posiblemente defectuosa por los años.

—Es pequeño, pero...— Han intentaba embellecer el maloliente camarote con palabras lindas, lo conocía bien.

—Es perfecto.— Se adelantó Rey sonriendo dulcemente hacia mi padre.

Una vez que Rey dio la espalda los ojos de mi padre me indicaron que quería hablar conmigo.

—Rey...— Apenas dije su nombre sus ojos voltearon a verme. —Voy a... voy a hablar con mi padre, ya regreso.

Sus enormes ojos verdes me regresaban la mirada, ella aceptó apretando sus labios y asintiendo al mismo tiempo.

Caminé detrás de mi padre hasta la cabina donde se dejó caer en el asiento del piloto.

—Entonces... ¿Quién es la chica?

La confianza que tengo, y he tenido, con mi padre sobrepasa muchas cosas. Una confianza que debía tener con mi maestro, desde un comienzo. Pero Luke es sólo mi tío, Han es mi padre.

—Esto te va a sonar extraño... pero, ¿Recuerdas los sueños de los que te hablé cuando era más joven?— Mucho antes de hablarle a Luke sobre ellos y sobre las voces, mi primer impulso fue venir con él. Quien, temiendo mal aconsejarme, me pidió que acudiera con Luke. "Los asuntos de la fuerza no son mi especialidad." Dijo casi ceremonial.

—Si... ¿De una niña?— Reflexionó después de un momento.

—Es ella...— Murmuré señalando con mis ojos el pasillo del que llegamos.

—No se ve como un niña. En lo absoluto.— Refutó cruzando los brazos. Sabía que esto sería difícil de explicar.

—Yo, continué soñando con ella, todos estos años. La encontré en Jakku.— Intenté explicarme sin éxito. Evidenciado por el rostro contraído de mi padre.

—Tenías razón, si es extraño. ¿Ella se materializó o algo?— Preguntó asustado. De inmediato su postura se había descompuesto. Temiendo escuchar mi respuesta.

—No, no... Ella siempre fue real.— Traté de tranquilizarlo. Pasé mi mano sobre los alborotados mechones de mi cabello. Sabía que debía haber palabras más sencillas para describir esto. —Todos estos años que yo soñaba con ella, ella soñaba conmigo.— Murmuré genuinamente asombrado.

—Ok y ¿Lo comentaste con tu tío?— La pregunta era casi obvia. Si son asuntos de la fuerza, mi padre no tiene especial experiencia en ellos.

—Justo aquí es donde todo se complica.— Mi codo se apoyó en el descansa brazos para poder recargar mi mejilla en mi mano.

—¿Apenas?— Respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa.

—Luke ya la conocía, él la encontró cuando todavía era una niña y la abandonó en Jakku.— Le confesé no pudiendo guardar más el secreto. Necesitaba sacarlo de mis sistema o explotaría.

—¡¿Luke hizo qué?!— Gritó sorprendido. Supongo que no esperaba que Luke hiciera una cosa como esa.

—Baja la voz.— Supliqué buscando su mano y con mi mirada clavada en el pasillo, temiendo que Rey pudiera escuchar. —No quisiera decírselo aún.

—¿Ella no lo sabe?— Preguntó señalando a un Rey imaginaria.

—Temo que sea demasiado para Rey.— De nuevo me fundí en el asiento cruzando mis brazos.

—Hijo, vas a tener que hacerlo. Y te recomiendo que te apresures; Las mujeres siempre encuentran la forma de descubrir la verdad, SIEMPRE.

Suspiré bajando la vista. No quería admitirlo, pero, en lo que refiere a mujeres, mi padre siempre tenía razón.

—Pero... ¿Por qué la dejaría Luke ahí?— Han intentó regresar la conversación a donde realmente estaba dirigida.

—Él dijo que ella tiene una inclinación al lado oscuro y que la galaxia no estaba lista para otro Sith. Me pidió que la regresara a Jakku...— El sólo imaginarme haciendo eso hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, evidentemente la acción me parecía repugnante y se reflejó por completo en mi mirada. —Pero... Su vida era horrible papá.— Intenté justificar mi desobediencia. —Yo no...

—Hiciste lo correcto al venir aquí.— Me interrumpió colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla, con la intención de hacerme silenciar. —Si se comunicaran, Luke o tu madre, tendré que decirles que pasaste por aquí.

—Pe...

—No tengo un lugar donde ocultar el Halcón, si vienen y ven la nave no podré mantener la mentira. Les diré que pasaste, tomaste otra nave y te fuiste. No mencionaré a la chica, todo lo que sé es que llegaste solo. Apenas hablamos.— Sonrió al terminar su parte de la coartada.

—Gracias, Papá.— Me puse de pie para engancharme de su espalda. A pesar de los años los abrazos de mi padre siempre son lo suficientemente reconfortantes.

—Ve con ella... y dile la verdad.— Concluyó señalándome con su dedo índice.

Las puertas del camarote donde espera Rey vuelven a atorarse al abrir. Necesitando empujarla un poco para que termine su recorrido. Rey estaba de pie ante la puerta abierta, ayudando a abrir desde adentro.

Su rostro ahora es inexpresivo, me observa en silencio esperando la resolución de mi pequeña charla con Han.

—Mi padre nos ayudará. En lo que pensamos que hacer.

—Bien...— Respondió sin ánimo antes de sentarse en el intento desgarbado de cama.

Me dejé caer a su lado, sentía toda su lucha interna contra la confusión que estaba viviendo.

—Necesitamos aclarar lo que está ocurriendo.— Me apresuré a hablar. —Desde que... te... vi... no, no hemos tenido el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar. Propiamente.

—Lo sé.

—Estamos conectados de alguna forma que no puedo explicar. Yo necesito acceso a datos y textos.

—Ben...— Dijo Rey, interrumpiendo, buscando mi mirada con sus ojos. —¿Cómo está Jessika?— Preguntó preocupada.

Me quedé en silencio, sólo un segundo, intentando canalizar el hecho de qué ahora Jessika Pava, quien no sólo me quitó a mi madre, también me estaba quitando a Rey.

—No estoy seguro. Sólo estaba noqueada cuando la encontramos.— Respondí intentando ser sincero.

—¿Crees que yo... lo... hice?— Su voz se quebraba con preocupación mientras formulaba su pregunta. Escuchaba la tristeza y confusión ocultas en ella.

—No Rey. Por supuesto que no.— Me apresuré a responder, casi sin pensar. Mi tío podría pensar lo que quisiera, pero Rey sería incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

—Entonces ¿Por qué huimos?

Un frío recorrió mi espalda. No podía decirles la verdad aún. Estaba afectada por toda esta situación para agregar otro problema más.

—Mi maestro es un viejo cabeza dura. Tú eras nueva en la isla y... sólo supuso que lo hiciste.— Intenté sonar convincente.

Ella me creyó, sin refutar, sin preguntar.

—Pero podíamos hablar con él, explicarle que n...

—No, Rey...— La interrumpí. —Tal vez si el afectado hubiese sido yo, habría aceptado una explicación. Pero... Jessika Pava es como la hija pródiga de Luke y Leia...— La respuesta surgió casi involuntaria. Rey me observaba confundida ante mis afirmaciones. —Larga historia.— Concluí intentando evitar que preguntara más sobre el tema.

Jessika Pava era todo un cuento en mi vida, desde muy joven llegó a ser la protegida de mi madre, quien casi de inmediato la adoptó, simbólicamente, como hija. Por años intentaron establecer una relación entre nosotros, pero había algo en ella que no me agradaba, posiblemente celos por su relación tan cercana a Leia y Luke.

Han Solo fue el único que pudo dibujar un línea imaginaria para separarnos, dándome mi lugar como su hijo, y no siendo descortés con Jessika, la respetaba y escuchaba, pero no glorificaba cada paso de que daba.

—No podemos volver hasta que tengamos claro que ocurre.— Le dije en voz baja.

—¿Qué cambiaría, entonces?— Preguntó observándome asustada.

—Que podría defenderte...— Murmuré.

Sus ojos verdes brillaron, casi ilusionados ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

Dioses, no me había detenido a verla tan de cerca. Sus mejillas estaba sonrojándose y notaba el ritmo cambiante de su respiración. Ella era absolutamente bonita, hermosa. La juventud continuaba irradiando de su mirada. Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Era fácil perderse en ella.

—Voy a volver a Coruscant. Tienen una de las bibliotecas mejor abastecida de la galaxia. Sé que de no encontrar respuestas al menos encontraré un camino.

—¿Irás solo?— Se apresuró a cuestionar.

—No puedo arriesgarme a llevarte conmigo. No sé cuales sean los planes de Luke. Y Leia estará ahí también. No puedo, no podría protegerte si ambos intentan algo.

De repente la idea de perderla me era abrumante, insoportable.

—Yo sé cuidarme sola.— Se defendió suplicante.

—Lo tengo claro. Sólo déjame hacer esto por ti. Te prometo que voy a ir y volver antes de que lo notes.— Afirmé intentando ser convincente con mi sonrisa. —Han es una estupenda compañía.— Concluí con una sonrisa, esperando poder endulzar un poco el momento. Un intento en vano, pues sus ojos me dejaban ver lo poco conforme que estaba con la idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Ben Solo partió con rumbo a Coruscant ese mismo momento. Su padre preparó una de sus naves disponibles.

Me era imposible quedarme quieta, alguien más resolviendo problemas que eran mi responsabilidad, no estaba acostumbrada a esto.

Realmente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien más se preocupara así por mí. Mi piel continuaba erizándose cada ver que recordaba sus palabras "Podría defenderte". Él quería hacer esto por mi, un acto desinteresado. Un acto de humanidad que jamás nadie había tenido conmigo.

Observaba el punto donde había estado la nave antes de partir, deseando de corazón que todo esto terminara pronto. Pensar que podía cerrar mis ojos y que al instante Ben aparecería a mi lado.

—Es un gran piloto, créeme, estará bien.— Han Solo tomó mi hombro e inclinando su cabeza me invitó a ingresar de regreso a la estación. —Y ¿De donde eres, niña?

—Jakku. Era chatarrera en Jakku.— Respondí mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su largas piernas.

—¿De verdad? ¿En que puesto?— Preguntó sin detenerse.

—Niima.

—¿Con Unkar Plutt?— Su mirada buscó mi rostro, Asentí cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos. —Ese desgraciado quiso quitarme mi nave.

—Tenía cierta obsesión por las pertenencias ajenas.— Afirmé cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. De haber sido un poco más tonta me habría quitado mi Speeder. —Aunque jamás pensé que quisiera un estación como esta.

Mis ojos bailaron recorriendo la nave, no Unkar buscaba modelos más compactos, modelos que le permitieran moverse con agilidad, esta estación era pesada y casi obsoleta.

—No, no... Me refiero al Halcón.— Dijo señalando el hangar que acabábamos de abandonar. —Antes de entregárselo a Ben, Unkar intentó robarlo, dos veces.— Hizo énfasis en el número señalándolo con sus dedos.

—Suena a que ha vivido muchas aventuras.— Afirmé sin miedo. Sus líneas cansadas en su rostro no me decían otra cosa.

—Una vida larga no puede estar acompañada de absoluta tranquilidad.— Casi al instante una luces rojas se encendieron simultáneamente. —Iré a revisar las máquinas, siéntete libre de vagar por la estación.— Se despidió alejándose por el pasillo.

Me quedé de pie simplemente observando; la forma en que caminaba era idéntica a la de Ben. Incluso su rostro, era como una versión más arrugada del joven maestro Jedi. Traté, sin mucho éxito, imaginar como luciría un joven Han Solo.

Camino sin un rumbo específico dentro de la nave, la estación, a pesar de ser vieja, es considerablemente grande. Y me provoca curiosidad saber como hace el padre de Ben para manejar todo él solo, pues hasta ahora no he visto a nadie más aquí.

Me dejo guiar por el sonido de los motores, llegando hasta un compartimiento que sería el sueño de todo chaterrero. El suelo está repleto de piezas pequeñas, además algunos cañones y motores. Uno de esos motores colgaba sin gracia del techo con algunas cadenas. Me acerqué lentamente para revisarlo con cautela. Parecía dañado de alguna forma, quizás descompuesto por el uso. Podía ver las quemaduras propias de una sobrecarga y piezas faltantes, regadas por el suelo. Un intento de Han Solo para poder arreglarlo, supuse.

Inspeccioné un poco al rededor, posiblemente existía algo que yo pudiese hacer.

Realmente no fue tan complicado, algunos cables sueltos y piezas viejas que debían ser reemplazadas. Me tomé la ligereza de repararlo, era obvio que el motor necesitaba mantenimiento y yo un método de distracción. Después de tres largos intentos el motor hizo su acostumbrado sonido de encendido.

Festejé victoriosa tomando un pequeño descanso sobre el suelo.

Había funcionado, perdí por completo la noción del tiempo y de mi aparente soledad.

—¿Rey?...— La voz de Ben hizo eco en todo mi cuerpo.

Giré para encontrarlo a unos pasos de la puerta.

—¡Ben!— Respondí sonriente al verlo de pie frente a mí.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Ya regresaste.—

Hablamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente observándonos. Me puse lentamente de pie y ambos nos acercamos el uno al otro. Mientras más cerrábamos distancia algo se evidenciaba entre los dos; Esto no se sentía real. Él era Ben Solo, claro, pero algo en él no se sentía tangible.

—Estoy en Coruscant.— Afirmó Ben después de unos largos segundos en silencio.

Debía estar alucinando. Yo no estaba en Coruscant. Veía la estación, las piezas regadas en el suelo en que estuve las últimas horas. Yo si seguía en la estación.

—¿Cómo es...

—No lo sé.— Contestó mi pregunta aún sin formularla por completo.

Sus ojos me estudiaban con cuidado, atento a cada uno de mis movimientos. Sus manos subieron hasta mi rostro, asustada retrocedí un paso, pero la curiosidad me hizo arrepentirme de inmediato.

Sus dedos estaban sobre mi mejilla, lo sabía por que podía verlo, pero no lo sentía, no había tacto. Como si un fantasma me atravesara.

Y así tan repentinamente como apareció ante mis ojos, se desvaneció.

Me quedé de pie en medio de la habitación, el ruido del motor, ahora reparado, inundaba de nuevo mi oídos, tampoco había notado que dejé de escucharlo por un segundo. ¿Qué acababa de suceder?

—Lo reparaste.— La voz de Han me tomó por sorpresa. Giré para encontrarlo de pie junto al motor.

—Lo lamento.— Me disculpé aun aturdida con todo lo que acaba de vivir.

—¿Te gusta la mecánica?— Preguntó entornando los ojos.

—Si... en Jakku no tenemos muchos pasatiempos.

Mi mirada ya estaba sobre Han, pero en mi mente intentaba conectar puntos, intentaba descubrir como es que Ben de un momento a otro pasó de estar a mi lado a no estar en lo absoluto.

—Acompáñame.— Me pidió señalando con su mano la puerta. —Compré una nave recientemente.— Dijo mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo. —Se supone que es casi tan veloz como el Halcón, pero no he podido hacerla funcionar. ¿Crees que puedas revisarla?

—Si, por supuesto.— Afirmé entusiasmada siguiendo sus pasos.

Dejando la bodega a mis espaldas, pero no mi curiosidad. "Ben, regresa pronto"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Viajar hasta Coruscant no fue el trayecto agradable que había imaginado. Apenas estuve al alcance de las comunicaciones externas mi madre contactó conmigo.

Sabía lo que diría, sabía a donde se dirigía esta insistencia en hablar.

No de muy buena gana, pero después de al menos tres intentos de parte de Leia recibí el mensaje.

—Ben Solo. ¡¿Dónde estás?! — Mi nombre completo, esta sería una seria conversación.

—Voy en camino a Coruscant, madre. — Respondí sin ánimo.

—¿Y ella?... Luke ya se ha comunicado conmigo.

—No me sorprende.— Intente no ser muy evidente con mi voz. Mantenerme neutral ante sus ataques.

—No me hables en ese tono Ben.— Por supuesto no funcionó.

Nunca había sido especial fan de su constante intromisión en mi vida. Y este asunto con Rey no iba a ser una excepción.

—Le dije a Luke que dejaría a la chica en Jakku. Es justo lo que hice.— Mentí sin el menor remordimiento. En ocasiones se me daba mejor mentir que intentar fingir un tono sin sarcasmo.

—No voy a tolerar mentiras Hijo. Jessika por poco muere.— Jessika, ¿Porqué no me sorprendía que la mencionara? Suspiré sólo para mí, guardando silencio, dando gracias al creador que la senadora no muriese, o en este momento estarían no sólo sobre la cabeza de Rey, si no sobre la mía también. —¿Ben?

—Sigo aquí, madre.

—Bien. Luke viene en camino. Tienen que hablar sobre esto. Y tomar una resolución.

—¿Sobre qué? — Pregunté exhausto. Si Luke se involucraba me sería casi imposible regresar con mi padre y con Rey.

—Sobre qué hacer con la chica del desierto.

—Rey, mamá. Tiene nombre.— Rugí furioso. No soportaba que se refirieran a ella de otra forma. Me parecí simple, sin chiste, una falta de respeto a todo lo que Rey significaba en mi vida.

Además, no hace mucho, incluso la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Increíble la forma tan rápida en que cambió de pensar con respecto a Rey Y todo a causa, de nuevo, de Jessika Pava.

—Como se llame, es un peligro es…

—¿Mamá? —La interrumpí. —No te escucho, creo que se rompe la comunicación.— Mentí de nuevo, no quería escuchar ese discurso.

Rey era toda la luz que conocía en mi vida, y hasta hace poco creía que era un simple invento de mi cabeza. De no ser por ella no tenía ni idea de donde podría estar en estos momentos.

—¿Ben?... esto no es un juego…— Hablaba ella mientras intentaba apagar la comunicación. —¡Ben! Eres igual a tu padre….

—Eso es un cumplido. — Le respondía murmurando.

—Pensé que n…— Y comunicación apagada. Esto me traería problemas al aterrizar.

Llegué a Coruscant unas horas después. No me sorprendió encontrarme con una escolta encabezada por mi madre.

Bajé de la rampa del halcón sin siquiera molestarme en verla. Sabía lo que diría y no tenía tiempo para tragarme sus palabras.

—Ben Solo… no estoy pintada.— Sentía sus pasos caminando detrás de mí, insistente colocó su mano en mi hombro y, con toda la brusquedad que aún conserva su cuerpo, detuvo mis pasos al instante. —Respóndeme.

—¿Qué quieres?— Grité exasperado alejando mi hombro de su toque. —¿Espero a Luke contigo? ¿Quieres qué? ¿Me encadeno a tu muñeca?

Vi como sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que había cruzado la línea. Pero en ocasiones no lo podía evitar. Me trataba como si aún fuese un niño pequeño.

—No seas irrespetuoso.— Susurró intentando mantener su voz fuerte.

—Tengo cosas que hacer. —Le dije después de unos segundos en silencio. Si me quedaba a su lado podría lastimarla con algún comentario. Y aun sabiendo que los merecía, no iba a hacerlo; mi padre me mataría si se entera.

—¿Qué cosas? ¡Ben!... Escóltenlo. — alcancé a escuchar mientras ingresaba al enorme edificio.

Le prometí a Rey que sería rápido y, considerando que Luke venía en camino, debía ser mucho más que rápido. Sentí de inmediato las sombras que envió mi madre para mantenerme vigilado.

Mantuve mi paso firma firme hasta la biblioteca, no podía dejar rastros de mis consultas así que debía hacer todo manual. Como usualmente decía mi madre "Permitir que mi instinto me guíe"

Registré algunos manuscritos, al menos a grandes rasgos aquellos que me funcionaban entraban directo a un pequeño morral que tomé del Halcón. No podía quedarme a analizar cada palabra en cada texto. Terminaría aquí atrapado con mi madre, mi tío y Jessika Pava.

Caminé alrededor de uno de los estantes cuando la sensación de estar acompañado comenzó a hacerse presente. Debían ser las escoltas de mi madre. Suspiré molesto, lo suficientemente alto para que me escucharan o al menos espantarlos.

Pasé de un pasillo a otro cuando, inadvertida apareció ella. Sentada al final del pasillo completamente de espalda. Sabía que era ella, podía sentirlo.

—¿Rey?...— La llamé confundido. ¿En qué momento llegó a Coruscant?

Su cuerpo giró lentamente, sorprendida posiblemente.

—¡Ben!— La sonrisa en sus labios apareció casi de inmediato.

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?—Ya regresaste.—

Hablamos ambos al mismo tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio simplemente observándonos. Esto no se sentía real. Ella era Rey pero algo en ella no se sentía tangible. Ella se puso lentamente de pie y comenzó a cerrar su distancia, al igual que ella me acerqué. Consumido, curioso, como un insecto atraído por la luz.

—Estoy en Coruscant.— Murmuré cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

Sus ojos me confirmaron lo obvio. Ella ni siquiera estaba aquí. Continuaba en la estación con mi padre.

—¿Cómo es...

—No lo sé.— Contesté apresurado sabiendo exactamente que preguntaría.

No era posible que se materializara a mi lado, tan repentinamente, tan silenciosa.

Mis ojos intentaba encontrar algún defecto, algo que me dijese que esto no era real, que mi cansada mente estaba trabajando tiempo extra.

Tenía que sentirla, desmentirme. Mis manos buscaron su rostro. Noté como retrocedía asustada pero aún curiosa se detuvo. Mi mano estaba sobre su mejilla. Pero no era capaz de sentir su tacto, su calor. Casi como si la atravesara.

Tan frágil, tan etérea… y así como apareció, su cuerpo se desvaneció. Cómo el humo que arrastra el viento.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

No podía permanecer mucho más tiempo en Coruscant, mi madre estaba siguiendo de cerca mis pasos, sentía a mi alrededor a sus guardias, manteniendo sus ojos sobre mí. Intentando ser discretos, quiero suponer, pero con el paso del tiempo y entrenamiento era casi imposible no darme cuenta que ellos estaban ahí.

Llevaba sólo algunos holos y pergaminos viejos que encontré, sé que cuando regrese al lado de Rey podremos encontrar algo juntos.

Apresurado me movía entre los largos pasillos del edificio, buscando la forma de escabullirme antes de que mi maestro hiciera su triunfal arribo.

Comenzaba a darle forma a un plan en mi cabeza, salir por algunos de los conductos que llevan debajo del complejo, posiblemente deba noquear a uno o dos guardias, pero saldré con una ventaja, quizás la suficiente para evitar que me sigan.

—Ben... — Esa voz…

Jessika Pava y Luke ya estaban aquí.

—¿Qué quieres? — Pregunté exasperado deteniéndome por completo y girando para encararla.

Jessika estaba de pie al otro lado del pasillo, para mi sorpresa estaba completamente sola.

—Ayudar, Ben. Quiero ayudar a Rey. — Afirmó mientras lentamente se acercaba a mi posición. —¿Donde está? — Preguntó en voz baja cuando estuvo parada frente a mí.

—De verdad quieres ayudarla ¿Por qué no comienzas por hablar con Luke? — Recriminé escondiendo la bolsa con pergaminos y holos en mi espalda.

—Ya lo hice... — Murmuró revisando el pasillo. Como si le preocupara ser escuchada. —Ben, créeme, hablé con Luke, pero no quiere escuchar. Insiste que Rey es peligrosa.

Esas sonaban a las palabras de Luke.

—Entonces ¿Por qué quieres ayudarla? — Insistí antes de girar e intentar alejarme. Si estaba aquí hablando con ella sólo estaba perdiendo tiempo. Con Luke aquí, ahora sería mucho más difícil salir.

—Por qué ella me ayudó a mí. —Su mano me detuvo del codo y me hizo volver a confrontarla. —Es una deuda de honor. Tu madre me enseñó eso, y supongo que te lo enseñó a ti también.

Ambos nos sumimos en el silencio. Era verdad que Rey arriesgó su vida para salvarla, sin siquiera conocerla. Jessika podría ser muchas cosas, pero, parecía que, no unas malagradecida.

—¿Dónde está? —Insistió de nuevo. —Puedo ayudarte.

¿Podría confiar en ella? Jessika Pava y yo no tenemos la mejor relación. Y algo en ella siempre me desconcertaba. No dejaba de repetirme que eran los celos, el sentirme desplazado por esta chica. Que ocupara mi lugar ante los ojos de mi madre.

Decidí optar por mi instinto. Nadie puede ser tan genuinamente desinteresado.

—En Jakku... — Mentí sin remordimiento. —Luke me pidió que la regresara y eso hice.

Jessika tomó un profundo suspiro y sus ojos se relajaron.

—Ok... ¿No será buena idea ir por ella y esconderla?. — Automáticamente se anexaba a todos los planes que incluían a Rey. Me era francamente molesto. —Al menos hasta que Luke la olvide.

Mordí mi lengua para no decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos y que regresara al lado de mi madre a continuar con su trabajo en el senado.

—Ella está segura, yo me encargué de eso. — Pude por fin soltarme de su insistente agarre del brazo y comencé de nuevo mi camino hacia la nave.

—¿Vas a volver por ella, no? Debo ir, Ben. — Sus pies se apresuraron a colocarla a mi lado mientras parloteaba.

—No, lo mejor para ella es que nosotros permanezcamos lejos.

Me detuve para hacerla frenar. Jessika no iba a separarse de mi lado, no ahora que sospechaba que estaba a punto de irme.

Opté por girar mis ojos en su dirección y hacerle ver lo absolutamente desagradable que me resultaba su compañía. Increíblemente lo entendió, pues se quedó plantada en su lugar mientras me alejaba por otro de los pasillos.

—¿Qué buscabas en la biblioteca? — Gritó cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta.

—Nada de tu incumbencia. — Gruñí la respuesta únicamente para mis oídos. Imposible que ella pudiera escuchar.

—No seas hermético, Ben. — Insistió en gritar. —Yo sólo quiero ayudarte.

Salí del edificio casi destruyendo el mando de la puerta.

Mi mente estaba tan conflictuada con la presencia de Jessika, que no me percaté de las dos figuras de pie al otro lado del hangar.

—Ben Solo... —Mi madre gritaba tomándome por sorpresa. —¿A dónde crees que vas?

Giré mis ojos en blanco antes de responder un fuerte —Lejos de ustedes...

—Ben, no le hables así a tu madre. — La quebrada voz de Luke suplicaba.

Me detuve en seco. Me era difícil no reaccionar ante lo avejentadas que sonaban las voces de mi tío y mi propia madre.

—Lo siento. — Murmuré dirigiendo un rápido vistazo en su dirección.

Ellos ya se estaban acercando lentamente. Leia sujetaba el brazo de su hermano mientras caminaba con dificultad.

—Ben, esto es serio.— Luke intervino una vez que se pararon en mi presencia. —Dinos donde está.

—¿Para qué? — Pregunté a la defensiva. Sabía que ella estaba en problemas por haber lastimado a Jessika. No iban a dejarla salir indemne.

—Debemos volver a suprimirla, si ella se alza en el lado oscuro... — Luke sonaba tan genuinamente preocupado por el bienestar de Rey que casi confieso.

—Ya me encargué de eso. — Mentí de nuevo, todo con el fin de protegerla. —Hice exacto lo que hiciste tú... —Recriminé apretando los dientes. —La abandoné en el desierto y le borré cualquier recuerdo.

Los ojos azules de Luke me inspeccionaban, me acusaban en silencio.

—Por favor, a quien quieres engañar. — Siseó descubriendo mi mentira. — Después de lo que me dijiste en la isla quieres que crea que simplemente la dejaste ir.

—Justamente por eso quiero que me creas... ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? — Di un paso defensivo en dirección a mi maestro. Por un íntimo segundo casi pude verlo retroceder, asustado y sorprendido.

Podría ver en los ojos de ambos el miedo que les provocaba cuando comenzaba a molestarme. Quizás por que les doblo la fuerza o por qué Luke me ha visto en combate cuando estoy realmente furioso y, en ocasiones, pierdo por completo el control.

—¿Qué hay entre ellos? — Mi madre preguntó calmando el enfurecido ambiente que se formaba entre los tres.

—Alguna clase de conexión... — Respondió Luke ignorando por completo mi presencia.

—¿Por eso estabas en la biblioteca? — ¿Jessika? ¿En qué momento apareció?

—Ben... — Recriminó mi madre.

De nuevo la sangre comenzó a hervir en mis venas. Ellos comenzaron a hablar como si yo no existiese. Y, peor, como si mi conexión con Rey fuese algo malo.

Ella era la única luz que conocía en mi vida. Posiblemente la razón por la que la corrompible sangre de los Skywalker no me hizo débil ante el lado oscuro.

—¿Desde cuándo les interesa tanto mi vida? —Exploté en odio contra los tres. Dando al menos dos pasos defensivos hacia atrás.

—Si es necesario encarcelarte y hacerte hablar, no lo dudes hijo, lo vamos a hacer. — Amenazó Leia clavando sus ojos en los míos.

—Que así sea... — Murmuré tomado mi sable y encendiéndolo ante los tres.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

—Niña, tienes talento... —El padre de Ben me sonreía aprobando mi trabajo con el motor.

Jamás había recibido palabras de aliento tan hermosas como esa. ¿Patético? Sí, no dejaba de repetírmelo una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

—Gracias, Señor. —Bajé mi rostro apenada al responder.

—Han, llámame Han. —Me pidió amablemente colocando su mano sobre mi hombro. —¿Has considerado un trabajo en mecánica? — Preguntó repentinamente.

—En Jakku no tengo muchas opciones de trabajo. — Respondí sincera. Toda mi vida he sido chatarrera y no por elección.

—Bueno ya no estás en Jakku. — Puntualizó señalando el techo de su nave. —Y siempre es bueno tener una mano extra...

Me boca se secó apenas comprendía donde llevaban sus palabras.

—¿Me está ofreciendo trabajo? — Pregunté sin recelo. Sorprendida.

—Puede ser.

—Pero... ni siquiera me conoce. —Negué con la cabeza, aún sorprendida por su genuina amabilidad.

Él y Ben era iguales.

—Ben confía en ti... no tienes mejor carta de presentación que esa. — Dijo mientras caminaba a unos sillones desgastados y se dejaba caer en ellos.

Yo sólo podía imaginar cosas como esta. Dejar Jakku ahora era tan palpable. No volver al desierto, no volver a la arena.

—Quizás por ahora sea complicado…— Agregó, posiblemente al notar duda en mi rostro. —…pero conozco a mi hijo, si están en algún problema lo va a resolver.

—Confía mucho en él. —Afirmé sin miedo a equivocarme mientras caminaba al sillón y me sentaba su lado.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? Es mi hijo.— Respondió casi con devoción.

Me llenaba el corazón de calma saber que Ben tenía un padre que se preocupara tanto por él.

—¿Por qué no vive con él? — La duda llegó casi de inmediato a mi cabeza. Y sintiendo una nueva confianza me atrevía a preguntar.

—Bueno es una historia complicada... —Carraspeó su garganta al responder. —Su madre y yo, supongo que ya no éramos compatibles.

—¿La senadora es su... era su esposa? — Concluí asombrada. ¡En ningún momento me pasó eso por la cabeza! Claro que era obvio. Pero en ningún momento me atreví a hacer la conjetura.

—Si. Por quince años vivimos juntos, hasta que Ben quiso dejar todo para viajar conmigo. Según su madre era una terrible influencia para nuestro hijo.

—Y ¿Por eso se separó de Ben?

—Jamás me he separado de mi hijo. —Respondió de inmediato. A la defensiva. —Claro que, desde que me fui no he podido ser una parte activa de su vida. Pero él sabe que puede acudir a mi cuando lo necesite. Creo que eso es evidente. Si su madre se entera que estuvo aquí, posiblemente venga ella misma a cortar mi cabeza. —Agregó sonriendo. Sabía que debía estar jugando. Pero la forma en que lo afirmó no coincidía con la imagen que yo tenía de la dulce senadora.

—Ella no me parece ese tipo de persona. Cuando regresamos de Jakku, con Jessika sana y salva, lucía muy dulce, como una amorosa madre con su hija. — Sonreía al recordar lo preocupada que lucía al abrazar a Jessika.

—Ah, Jessika Pava es todo un capítulo en su historia. ¿Conociste bien a la chica? — Pregustó suspicaz.

—Lo suficiente. —Dije sin entrar en detalles, después de Ben; Jessika era la persona más amable que había conocido.

—Es lista, ingeniosa, intuitiva. Leia estaba encantada con ella, y contagió a Luke con ese amor soberano sobre la chica. La palabra de Jessika Pava es ley ante los oídos de Luke y Leia.

Alcanzaba a sentir cierto resentimiento en sus palabras. Era evidente que ella no le agradaba del todo.

—Habla como si Jessika los manipulara. — Murmuré, en un intento de ahondar en la conversación y tener la oportunidad de defenderla.

—No estoy seguro hasta qué punto. —Afirmó sin miedo. —Quizás sean sólo ideas mías, ya que nunca confié cien por ciento en ella.

Su voz mermaba. Han tenía su versión de la historia en cuanto a lo que refería a Jessika. Pero no lo podía creer. Jessika no era una manipuladora.

—Pero, ella luce tan desinteresada... — Le dije mientras sonreía. Al recordar lo insistente que era en ayudarme a salir de Jakku.

—Lucir como una buena persona, no te hace una buena persona... —Sus palabras me calaron hasta la médula. —Y desde que Leia quiso comprometer a mi hijo con ella... me dio muy mala espina.

Las palabras me golpearon fuertemente, como caer desde una de las máquinas enterradas en el desierto.

—¿Ben y Jessika iban a casarse? — Pregunté sorprendida con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Jamás lo hubiese permitido. Ben tenía apenas diecisiete años.

No podía imaginarlo. No podía concebirlo. Ben y Jessika siendo una familia. Una fuerte dolor nació en mi pecho. Casi como si fuesen ganas de llorar.

—Pero ¿Por qué razón lo haría? — Ahora, repentinamente, estaba consternada con la noticia.

—Según ella quería que su hijo tuviese un futuro brillante, unir al senado y la orden Jedi de nuevo a través de él. —Bufó, posiblemente repitiendo las palabras que alguna vez la misma senadora le dijo.

—¿No lo creyó, verdad? — De repente la respuesta de Han me era necesaria.

—Ni por un segundo. Esa chica, Jessika, debía estar detrás de todo. Lavó el cerebro de Leia para hacerle creer que era la mejor opción para Ben. —Su mirada, su voz, su postura, todo en Han se oscureció mientras recitaba sus afirmaciones. —Bien…— Suspiró. —…supongo que por negarme tan rotundamente fue otra razón para que me alejaran de él.

La noticia continuaba haciendo estragos dentro de mi pecho. Mis ojos estaban a punto de humedecer cuando una alarma discreta, no invasiva, comenzó a sonar.

—Ben ya debe estar regresando. Vamos. —Han se puso de pie estirando su mano en mi dirección para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Caminamos casi codo a codo hasta la lanzadera. Llegamos justo a tiempo para ver a un cansado Ben que al vernos suspiró agotado.

—Papá, deben subir al halcón, me siguieron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Lucasfilm.**

* * *

Las alarmas sonaban como si un ataque inminente estuviera cayendo sobre nosotros.

Ben trataba de lucir tranquilo, pero lo notaba en sus ojos. Veía miedo en sus ojos.

Su padre se posó a mi lado sujetando mi brazo con fuerza mientras me jalaba al interior de la nave.

—¿Qué hay de Ben?— Pregunté asustada al notar que él permanecía en su lugar.

—Estará bien.— Alegaba Han sin soltar mi brazo. —Quédate aquí. Iré por él.— Se rindió, posiblemente al notar lo preocupada que estaba o su propia preocupación como padre.

Un silencio sepultó el lugar por completo. Las luces se apagaron. Esto parecía casi el producto de mis propias pesadillas.

—Han, mi viejo amigo...— Esa voz, era del viejo maestro de Ben.

Mi corazón se detuvo casi al instante. Paralizada por un miedo que se estaba volviendo palpable.

—Luke, qué gusto verte de nuevo.— Han saludaba como si nada estuviese ocurriendo.

—Una pena que sea bajo estas circunstancias.

Traté de controlar mi respiración ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? El miedo jamás me había afectado de esta manera. Pasé días mucho más difíciles en Jakku, esto no era nada comparado con pasar hambre y soportar la soledad ¡No! no existía un punto de comparación y aún así, racionalizando la situación, no podía evitar que mis manos temblaran.

—¿Donde está la chica?— Una pausa casi eterna se vio interrumpida por su contundente pregunta.

—¿Buscas a una chica aquí? Un poco tarde para eso, viejo.

—No nos hagamos tontos, Han. Te aprecio, pero no te interpongas en los asuntos de la orden. Tu hijo viaja con una fugitiva.

—Si mi hijo trajese una mujer aquí créelo sería el padre más contento de la galaxia.

—Ben...— La voz maternal de Leia ahora inundaba el lugar. —Dinos dónde está.

Yo sólo podía imaginar la situación en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo poco a poco comenzó a fundirse en la nave hasta estar oculta y consumida por la oscuridad de los pasillos.

Todo me sobrepasó, sentía cada vez más el ritmo de mi sangre latiendo en mis venas, acelerado con cada segundo que pasaba. Debíamos irnos, ahora.

—¿Rey?...— Esa era Jessika. Mis ojos se movieron entre la oscuridad de la nave.

Ella estaba de pie, enmarcada por la luz que alcanza a colarse del exterior.

Mi respiración se detuvo, las palabras de Han continuaban tan latentes, pero no podía creerlas. Ella era absoluta bondad, una persona en quien se puede confiar. En quien confié lo suficiente para ayudarla a escapar de Jakku. Han debía estar equivocado, Jessika no era una mala persona.

—Jessika.— Respondía saliendo de mi improvisado escondite.

—Hay, Gracias a la estrellas ¿Estás bien?— Corrió en mi dirección y palpó mis manos y luego mi rostro.

—Estoy bien.— Le aseguré con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Ben te hizo algo? ¿Te lastimo?— Su pregunta, aún amontonada, me hizo negar al instante.

—¿Qué? ¡No!— Exclamé a la defensiva.

—Bien. Debemos irnos— Suspiró al tomar de nuevo mis manos y jalar de ellas.

—Alto, no, no puedo.

—Rey... quiero ayudarte. Por favor. Vámonos.— Suplicó de nuevo jalando de mi mano.

—No, Él... su maestro quiere regresarme a Jakku o posiblemente matarme, por lo que te hice.— Confesé avergonzada bajando la vista.

—Hablaré con él. Yo estoy bien.— Aún con poca luz pude ver el resplandor de su sonrisa. —Pero debes venir conmigo.— De nuevo, insistente, jaló de mi mano para llevarme con ella. Pero algo me ataba a esta nave, debía permanecer al lado de Ben, no podía hacerle esto, no después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. —¿Rey?— Jessika suspiró mi nombre. —Todavía no lo sientes ¿Verdad?...— Su voz se tornaba calmada y ceremonial, regresando en sus pasos y tomando fuertemente mis dos manos entre las suyas. —Tú y yo. Rey, de alguna manera estamos conectadas.— Sus afirmaciones me sacaron por completo de balance. —Cierra tus ojos... — Suplicó entre susurros. — ...mira en tu interior, sabes que es verdad. Tú no me encontraste en Jakku por accidente. Estamos destinadas a estar juntas.— Mi mente y cuerpo no encontraban unión. ¿Era posible todo lo que Jessika me decía? Mi boca estaba seca mientras la observaba. Ella estaba tan relajada, tan confiada en lo que decía. — Yo tengo las respuestas que estás buscando, pero debes venir conmigo.

Mi respiración se detuvo ante sus afirmaciones. Poco a poco mi cuerpo fue cediendo su peso y, primero, con un vacilante paso en su dirección terminé por dejar de ejercer fuerza contra ella y comencé a seguirla lentamente.

Estábamos juntas a punto de llegar a la lanzadera cuando giró para observarme con una victoriosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Es lo correcto. Él sólo te hará daño.— Dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible.

Y entonces años y años de sueños llegaron directo a mi cabeza. Sueños en donde solo estaba él. Ben consolando a una joven chatarrera perdida, hambrienta, asustada. Un, mucho más joven, Ben Solo tomando mi mano en la oscuridad y asegurándome únicamente con su mirada que todo iba a estar bien.

Ben era mi conexión. Ben era a quien estaba destinada a conocer, no Jessika.

Una fracción de segundos me separaron de ella. Una fracción de segundo en la que solté su mano y colocando la mía sobre su pecho.

—Tú mientes, Jessika Pava.— Le dije justo antes de lanzarla volando con un fuerte estallido de poder que brotó de mis dedos y la arrojó justo a los asustados pies del maestro de Ben.

—¡Jessika! — Exclamó asustada la senadora Organa.

—¿Rey?... — Ben me empujó de regreso a la nave, seguido de cerca por su padre.

—Despegaré la nave. — Se apresuró de decir mientras corría hasta la cabina.

—Rey ¿Qué hiciste? — Cuestionó Ben asustado antes de girar a ver la lanzadera cerrándose. Luke continuaba intentando hacer reaccionar a la joven senadora.

—Ella no era de fiar. — Le dije buscando sus ojos. Esperando que confiara en mis palabras.


End file.
